Tuna Butler
by Junuen Lisunia
Summary: Byakuran is the head of the Millefiore with a secret weapon. Can Giotto,the Vongola decimo,figure out what is happening?Or is it the end? Yaoi/slash Pairings:10027,G27.Black Butler theme crossover kinda
1. His butler the talented

**Jun: **Okay! Here's the _Real_ chapter 1

**Warning:yaoi, boyxboy love, some violence, total OOC for the characters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn or kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

Black.

Every thing as far as the eyes could see was black. A silence engulfed all sound. The silence was gentle, like if you let your guard down it would lull you to sleep. But it was also unnerving, like anything or anyone could come out at any time. A man with white hair in a white uniform smeared with blood lay beaten and bloody on the ' floor' what was cover in a sea of white feathers.

" Once someone has given themselves to the devil, they shall never know the peace beyond the Heavens Gates." a soft and sweet, yet serious voice boomed out of the darkness.

Byakuran opened his eyes and stared impatiently at the darkness. " Does it look like a person who believed in god summon you?"

The voice laughed. " Oh, so true. Although, most people have forgotten humanities desperation. I shall ask you this one question: Is it a contrast that you wish?"

The bleeding man narrowed his eyes. " Enough," he snapped, " Just hurry up and make the contract with me! Grant me more power! Power that no other has!"

White feather began to rustle and fly into the air. Changed from pure white to evil black. When the feathers settled down again a young teen at the age of 15 with brunet hair that spiked up and seemed to defy gravity, long hair in the back tied back neat with a black ribbon stood a few feet away. The teenager wore a black dress coat with long tails and a tie also neatly tied and tucked around his collar.

" Very well human. Shall I ask, what is your name?" He asked.

The mafia boss watched as the teen walked calmly towards him. "Byakuran."

The other smiled a secretive smile. " Nice to meet you, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Please just call me Tsuna."

Tsuna removed his glove from his right hand and held it over Byakurans' left eye. " Do you, Byakuran, accept this contract that shall forever be bond to you, never breakable until death, where as consequence when you die your soul will be mine."

Byakuran looked the demon in the eyes. " I accept the contract."

Tsuna smiled a carnivorous grinned that showed sharp k9 teeth. A black pentagram formed in his hand, and three upside down purple triangle appeared under Byakurans left eye. The demon stepped back.

All of Byakurans wounds started healing and the crimson blood that had stained his clothes had slowly faded. Once all sings of his previous battle despaired the Millefiore family boss stood up.

In front of him, Tsuna bowed his head and crossed his arm over his chest and kneeled before Byakuran. His _new_ master.

**( The _true_ reason why Byakuran has that tattoo )**

* * *

It was early in the morning. Crickets chirped and birds sang. Mist was still holding its grasp around the air outside the giant mansion.

" It's time to wake, Byakuran-sama." Tsuna said walking over to the window and pulled back the curtains letting the suns rays fill the room and on Byakurans face. **( I honestly hate it when people wake me up like that.)**

Purple eyes fluttered open and sleepily watched his butler tie back the curtain. Tsuna poured black coffee into a fancy white tea cup for Byakuran. Byakuran sat up and yawned.

" Mmmmm. Tsu~chan is so mean. Using such a horrible way of waking me up at such an unearthly hour." he wined stretching.

Tsuna changed Byakuran out of his marshmallow patterned Pjs and into his family uniform while his master sipped at his coffee. " Byakuran I'm a demon, if that isn't unearthly I don't know what is. And everybody else is already up."

Byakuran pouted. His young butler ignored it and continued. " Today we will be having Blue berry pancakes, toast and bacon along with orange juice. After breakfast you have paper work to do. After lunch you have Glo Xinia coming over for sum, **entertainment**." Tsuna explained, emphasizing the entertainment part.

Byakurans eyes narrowed. " Ah, yes. So that snake has finally finished his mission." He sighed. " As cunning and sly as they can be, sometime they can be so naive."

Tsuna smirked. " I shall make sure that everything will go smoothly and according to plan." Byakuran smiled down at Tsuna and kissed the crown of his head. "I'll leave it up to you, Tsu~chan."

Said man got up and bowed. " I will await your arrival at the dining table. Excuse me."

He started walking out. The butler stopped short to catch a marshmallow between his index finger and middle finger that was aimed for his head. Tsuna looked back at Byakuran. " Let's leave that fun and games for later, shall we?"

The white haired man just sat on his bed sipping his coffee innocently. He looked at Tsuna with a Cheshire cat smile. " I completely agree."

* * *

Shoichi, Bluebell, and Spanner also lived in the mansion. Shoichi wore a white dress shirt with dress pants. Spanner was in a green overalls with the top part hung around his waist over a white T-shirt. Bluebell was dressed in a white plain dress that reached to her knees with a belt tied on the middle.

They were just standing there talking to each other when a marshmallow hit Shoichi on the back of the head hard enough to make him lose his balance.

" Itai! Itai, itai, itai!" The red head yelled holding the back of his head and ran over to the offender. " Byakuran! What'd you do that for!"

Byakuran continued eating. " Nothing really. I just wanted to see your reflexes. It's nothing like Tsu~chans."

" EH?"

On cue Tsuna came through the double doors. " Shoichi-san, have you finished sorting out that paper work Byakuran has to sign."

" Uhh…"

" Bluebell, have you helped water the garden like you promised?"

" Yes!" She cried throwing herself at Tsuna hugging him. " I did everything Tuna-niisan asked!" Tsuna seemed unfazed and patted her head until she let go.

" Spanner, have you fixed the oven yet?"

"Tch." Spanner said rubbing the back of his head. Looking away at being caught.

Bluebell stuck her tongue out at him. " See, Tsuna-nii likes me better. _I_ actually did what he asked."

Tsuna let out an irritated sigh. " If you have enough time to laze around, THEN GET TO WORK!" He demanded pointing his hand at the lazy bums.

" EEHHHHHH!" They all yelled running out of the room sputtering out mumbled of applauses and 'scary`. Tsuna watched them leave. " Honestly."

Byakuran sat in his chair and watched the whole thing go down. He laughed and continued eating his toast.

* * *

The silverware polished to perfection. Table clothes without single stain on them. And a first class dinner served to the utmost perfection was the plan for Tsuna while his master was in his office.

He had finished everything and was in the middle of making dinner when his pager vibrated. He sighed. " Even when he's working, he's still …." his voice died down not wanting to go into another episode.

While Tsuna was walking down the hall, three figures hid behind the corner watching his.

Spanner pulled the other two away. " Guys, this is our chance!"

" Huh?"

Spanner looked at them determinly. " D'you think we should let him treat us like idiots forever? We'll have him awes tucked in no time!" Both Bluebells face and Shoichis face froze in awestruck.

Spanner sweat dropped. " It doesn't help if do it."

" But Tsuna-nii's already in aw of me." Bluebell challenged. Spanner leaned down and pocked her nose. " Yes, he might be now, but wouldn't you want him to be even more impressed by your skills?" Bluebells mouth formed an ' Oh ` as she let herself fantasize.

_"_ _My,my Bluebell. You look like you've been awfully busy." Tsuna said to her. She jumped up and rapped her arms around the older neck. " Of course I've been busy! I did this all for Nii-san!." Tsuna smiled warmly at her and ruffled her hair. " You make me so proud."_

Bluebells face turned red with excitement. " Well, what are we waiting for! Let's move!"

**With Tsuna**

" You called Byakuran-sama." Tsuna asked standing before Byakuran who had gotten bored. " Ne, Tsu~chan I'm hungry. Give me marshmallows." He whined to his butler but smiling at having his Tsu~chan with him. " I cannot do that Byakuran-sama. We're having a guest over for dinner, are we not?"

Byakuran seemed to pout for a minute before it grew into a leering smile. " Then how about you give me something else, ne Tsu~chan."

Tsuna blinked. "Okay sure." He left the room for a moment before reappearing with a try of chocolate cake. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Byakuran looked like a happy 8 years old that had just gotten his most wanted present. " Nope, you've done enough for me for now, Tsu~chan."

Tsuna smiled and bowed. " Well then. I shall come and get you when Glo Xinia arrives. And while I'm gone I must encourage you to please do your work instead of being a perverted marshmallow."

Byakuran pouted and whined. " But Tsu~chan! It's so boring~!"

Tsuna was still smiling but it was sharp and an air of dark aura warped around him. " Do your work Byakuran." He said in a tone that promised pain in the future if he didn't do what he asked. Byakuran sat stiff knowing full well what Tsuna was like when he was anger. " F-fine."

Tsuna let the air relax and he walked out of the room with one last glace at his master making sure he was doing his work.

* * *

" So," Tsuna asked trying to hold back his irritation, " how exactly did everything end up like this." He said pointing to the now destroyed garden, shredded piled of paper work, and burnt kitchen.

Bluebell was crying animated tears. " I wanted to make the garden look even more prettier by getting red of all the weeds. So I sprayed the weed killer directly on the garden."

Shoichi tried to wipe all the ink he had on his hands off. " I wanted to try to speed up the paper work by making adjustments to the faxing machine."

Spanner was black with smoke and his hair no longer had that curl in it but was now in a giant blond afro. " I saw some raw meet on the counter and since I'd have to buy new parts for the oven I tried to cook it with a flame thrower."

Tsuna seemed to almost grow even taller, leering over them and the other three seemed to shrink under his silence. " Eh, we're sorry Tsuna!" Bluebell and Shoichi cried. Spanner was grumbling about something under his breath.

Tsuna had a hand to his chin thinking. _`Glo Xinia will be here at six.' _He pulled his sleeve back and looked at his wrist watch. _' That leaves me a few more hours. His plane from Japan will land at 5:15 if there are no delays…plane from Japan…Japan… That's it!' _

He clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. " Everyone calm down. Now I need you to do immediately everything I instruct."

**Two hours later**

The sound of a motor echoed in the distance as a black limo came to a stop in front of the mansion. Tsuna walked up to the limo and opened the door for a mister Glo Xinia to step out.

" Oh my, and what is this." The entire garden was made of sand, rocks, and a few trees and plants designed to looked eloquent and calming. Patterns drawn into the sands.

" We have decided to make a stone garden as seen in Japan." Tsuna explained. Glo Xinia's snake smile grew even more. " Splendid! Such a gorgeous garden!" He exclaimed viewing the garden.

" Yes, that is why we shall be having dinner here tonight." He laughed. " Then I can't wait for tonight then." The guest said being led into the mansion by Shoichi.

Bluebell and Spanner turned and looked in aw at the garden themselves.

" To think that all those pebbles we had to rush off and buy made this amazing garden!"

Tsuna looked at them and smiled. " If a butler can't do something like this, then they don't deserve to be a butler. There is still plenty to do. Let us get going."

**With Byakuran**

Byakuran and Glo Xinia sat on either side of a small table with a playing board on it. Byakuran had just taken his turn and moved two spaces.

" The mafia families in Japan are quite remarkable." Glo Xinia started, " Many brilliant are raised there-"

" Entranced by the eyes of the dead." Byakuran cut him short. " Such bad luck. Seems like I'm out for one turn."

Glo Xinia tried to keep his calm. " This is a great opportunity to spread our alliance."

" It's your turn." Byakuran cut in again.

" Ah, well then." He grabbed the top and spun it. When it stopped it landed on a five. " Alright then, five." He moved his play piece five places. " Now about the alliance. I would need to borrow about $ 20,000..."

Byakuran looked at him smiling but impatience shined in his eyes. " Of course this deal would also benefit you as will Byakuran. I will personally take care of everything and be-"

" Lose your legs in the forest of confusion."

" Eh?"

He looked at the board where his piece had landed. He was right. His piece had landed on the lose you legs in the forest of confusion place. " It's you turn again. I am out for a turn." Byakuran stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

Glo Xinia gave a fake laugh and spun the top again. " Now then. Six."

" Hold it. That's three."

Glo Xinia looked at him in confusion. " You lost your legs. That means from this point on you can only move half the distance."

Glo hummed to himself. " It seems this is quite a severe game board, isn't it?" He said moving his playing piece.

Byakuran snickered. " Of course. This is a game after all. Right?" He looked his subordinate in the eyes with a very disturbing looking in his eyes. Byakuran looked down at the game.

" Your body is burning within the crimson blames."

Glo Xinia looked down at the game unnerved. What did Byakuran mean by that?

* * *

Tsuna walked in the kitchen while Spanner was cutting the chard skin off the meat with Shoichi watching. " How are the preparations?" Spanner looked back at him. " Everything's going fine but are sure it's alright?" He asked holding up the burnt piece of meat. " Of course."

" Tsuna-nii! I found them!" Bluebell yelled running towards Tsuna with a stack of boxes taller than herself. Suddenly she tripped on her own two feet and all the boxes started falling.

Wasting no time Tsuna rushed over and balanced all the boxes in one hand, caught an extra with his foot, and caught Bluebell when she fell on his chest.

" Really now…" Tsuna started telling Bluebell as she looked up at him. " Haven't I warned you not to run in the mansion." She scurried off of Tsuna. " YA! I'm so sorry Tsuna-nii." Tsuna kicked the box on his foot in the air so it landed on the stack he had in his hand. " No problem."

Tsuna turned to Spanner and Shoichi and smiled as they came out of the kitchen. " Good job everyone. Now you can just leave everything else to me and just relax. Please try your best to stay calm. _Stay calm_, as much as possible."

Spanner and Shoichi stood there and stared at Tsuna.

" He said it twice."

" Just now, he said it twice."

Tsuna opened the doors to the lounge and announced that dinner is ready. " The dinner is in the stone garden. I can't wait." Glo Xinia said finally happy to get away from this game.

Byakuran got up. " Well then, it seems we will be finishing this game later. Can't stop in the middle of it now can we."

As Byakuran turned his back Glo Xinia glared at him and muttered " Idiot."

Byakuran look at him testily hearing what he said. Glo started panicking. " I-what I mean I-is that it would be terrible to make an idiotic move in this game, right."

As the purple haired guest panicked, Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his with an expressionless face.

In the stone garden paper lanterns lighted the place up in the dark night A long table with a white table cloth stood in the middle. Again Byakuran and Glo Xinia sat as far apart as possible.

" Tonight's dinner will Beef Tataki-don. Prepared with the special help of Spanner."

Both the diners were confused. Tsuna placed a bowl full of sliced meat before them both. " This is dinner?" Xinia asked.

The butler smirked at him. "Don't you know. This is a delicacy passed down since ancient times in Japan. A feast filled with appreciation for those who complete a hard job. This is the power of the Donburi!"He recited all the information that Spanner was gloating about earlier not having a clue what he was talking about but acted as though he did. " This is just a small thank you for all your hard work, Mr. Xinia."

Xinia was overwhelmed by this and was to amazed to respond. Shoichi, Bluebell, and Spanner were hiding in a patch of tall grass beside them with a bandana rapped around their heads in an attempt to a disguise. " Tsuna-nii is so amazing." Bluebell whispers looking at her nii-san with sparkly admiring eyes.

" Such a unique presentation. As expected from you Byakuran." Xinia praised. " Of course it is not complete without any whine." Tsuna said pouring a glass of whine for Xinia then Byakuran. While he was pouring the whine for Byakuran, Byakuran whispered in Tsuna's ear, " Since when did you plan to change the garden?" Tsuna whispered back, " I didn't. A few… incidents came up and I had to improvise. I already called some gardeners to fix the garden tomorrow."

Byakuran smiled like a Cheshire, highly amused at the turn of events.

While Glo Xinia had his bowl of food tilted up covering his face attacking his food, his elbow hit the glass of whine over spilling it. Everyone froze. As a drop of whine was about to drop on Xinia. Tsuna took action, grabbed the side of the tablecloth, and what seemed like slow motion pulled it off the table catching the drop of whine and making the glass balance back in place.

All that saw were in aw at Tsuna's performance. Even Byakuran was amazed at what his butler could do, though he was not surprised.

Finally pulling back from his food Glo Xinia noticed the table cloth was gone. " Where did the table cloth go?" Byakuran took a sip of whine. " There was some dirt on it so I had it removed." He said.

Tsuna folded the cloth in his arms. " I am sorry to have disturbed you. Please continue as you were."

Glo Xinia started laughing lightly. " Such a talented Butler you have."

Byakuran looked at him with pride. " He only did what was natural as my butler."

" It is as my master says. I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

After the dinner. Byakuran led Glo Xinia back to the lounge. " Now about that deal." He tried to start again setting in his previous chair. Byakuran smiled at him. " Before that, we have to finish out game first."

Glo Xinia started sweating a bit. " Ah well yes there is that. But my next appointment-"

" Idiots are very demanding of games. You know that as well, don't you." Byakurans smile turned more shark like.

Glo Xinia swallowed his now dry mouth. " Well, then. I hope it would be alright if I make a phone call?"

Tsuna was entering the room with a cart with tea on it at the same time Xinia was walking out. " I have brought you some tea." the other grunted. " I will be back in a moment." He said walking down the hall. Tsuna watched him a moment longer before moving on.

Byakuran let out a sigh, his muscles tense with irritation. Tsuna made a good decision to make Byakurans favorite tea.

" Is something the matter Byakuran-sama?" He asked handing his master the tea. Byakuran smiled at Tsuna gratefully. Taking a sip he visibly relaxed. " He seems to be more of a bother than I remember. Can you take care of him now Tsu~chan?"

Tsuna raised an eye brow. " And what of the game?"

Byakuran smirked. " The winner was decided the moment he entered this mansion."

His butler bowed. " Yes,my master." Tsuna said with glowing cat like crimson eyes.

Down in a small Xinia was talking in the phone, " Really, I can't keep up with this idiot….Yeah, I already sold out that family, now I'm going to make my pocket even thicker with the money Byakuran is going to give me." He said not noticing the door behind him was still slightly open. " The workers? Like I care what happens to them."

A white face suddenly flashed in the darkness from the gap between the wall and the door. Feeling a presence Glo Xinia quickly jerked his head around to look, but seeing nothing there.

He turned back to the phone. " No it's nothing. I'll leave the rest up to you. Yeah there's no problem. After all we're only dealing with that moron." He continued, not knowing in the dark hallways of the mansion he was being over heard.

Xinia walked down the dark and silent hallways. Still a bit unnerved he looked suspiciously around him. When he passed a painting a white face flashed out at him. He jumped back in surprise. When he rubbed his eyes the face was gone. " Must just be my imagination."

" _Entranced by the eyes of the dead."_

Byakurans word echoed in this head made him stop short. He tried to shake it off. " How ridiculous." Glo Xinia entered room after room and came to a conclusion. He was completely and utterly lost. " What a weird mansion. No wonder Byakuran lives here."

" _Entranced by the eyes of the dead."_

Xinia froze. The floor started creaking as someone in the distance was walking toward him. That someone had no head until a white face appeared out of thin air and seemed to look into the mans very soul. He screamed and ran the other way. " Don't came any closer!"

When he was out of sight Shoichi carrying one end of the portrait stopped and looked in the direction of the screaming. " Wasn't that Glo Xinia?"

" Doesn't matter. We need to hurry with this portrait or else we'll get an earful from Tsuna." Call Spanner who was holding the other end of the painting.

Bluebell was walking across in front of the grand stairs swinging an empty bucket. " I'm going to help bake with Tsuna-nii in the morning! I can't wait! Now I just have to gather some ingredients to impress him." She swung the bucket back and forth, back and forth, back and- the object in her hand seemed a lot lighter than it was. She brought the down only the handle was there.

Xinia ran down the hall. Heart pumping so fast he could hear his our heart beat in his ears.

_"Out for one turn."_

Something hard hit him on the head and he felt himself falling. But not on the floor, he felt himself fall even further and fell head over heels over and over until he hit the bottom. He heard a loud crack. Xinia screamed in agony Feeling excruciating pain in both of his legs.

" G-glo Xinia! What are you doing? It's twisted! Both you legs are twisted the wrong way!"

" Hey, what's wrong?" Spanner asked as he and Shoichi walked up to her with the painting. " Xinia just fell down the stairs." Xinia opened his eyes to come face to face with a white face starring down at him.

"_Lose your legs in the Forest of Confusion."_

It said. Xinia forgot about his two useless legs and crawled away screaming. " I wonder where he's going." Bluebell commented.

Xinia crawled farther and farther in pain with his two broken legs and his arms growing tired every time he pulled. He stopped just before a pair of legs. He looked to see Byakurans butler hovering over him like a cat with its pray. " Where are you headed?" He asked. Xinia screamed again and scrambled away.

" The game is not over yet." Xinia flipped himself over to crawl the other way.

For every inch he slowly crawled Tsuna followed, leering over him. "After all, you can only move half the distance once you've lost your legs." Tsuna smiled evilly like a Cheshire. He was a bit worried he'd been around Byakuran to long. " So why don't you just relax."

The broken man crawled faster and opened the closest door he could find. Slamming the door behind him Xinia could still hear Tsuna's footsteps.

The room was pitch black. Feeling around the wall Xinia felt a handle. Not caring what it was he opened the small door and crawled in it.

Intimidatingly slow Tsuna opened the door to the room and walked over to where Xinia was hiding. " Damn it, so narrow. And what's this on my hand. Smells sweet."

Orange began to glow at the bottom of the narrow box. Tsuna opened the narrow slide window and peered in. His eye brows curved together. " Such an impatient man. To think you would go as far as to lay your hand in the desert that is still in the oven." Xinia stared in horror.

" O-oven."

Tsuna closed the window and backed away.

" _Have your body burned within the crimson flames."_

**" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

" Did you hear that just now?" Spanner asked Shoichi. He shrugged." Dunno. Oh, Tsuna!" Tsuna walked over to them with a tray with two slices of lemon cakes. " Thank you for your hard work today. How about some cake. It's freshly made."

Both Shoichi and Spanner jumped down and hugged Tsuna's legs. " Tsuna! Thank you to much!" " We're so grateful." Tsuna sighed.

He started to head inside. " Oh, and Spanner, a merchant will be coming be later. Please ask him to change the oven for a new one."

" Eh? Didn't I just fix it?" Tsuna nodded. " Yes but it broke down. So we're just going to buy a new one."

He turned and continued his way inside.

_' I hope you enjoyed your stay here to your very bones, Glo Xinia.'_

Outside a chard figure completely turned black tried to stumble it's way down the road before it finally collapsed for the last time letting out an agonized and tortured scream.

Inside the lounge Byakuran laughed to himself. " That cry. He sounds like a pig being strangled. That's what he gets for going behind my back and selling information.  
Not to mention even think that you can make any deal without my permission. Even more so calling me an idiot. Look who's the idiot now."

* * *

Tsuna had given Byakuran his bath and changed him from his uniform into his marshmallow Pj's. Laying in bed Byakuran reached up and rapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. " Stay with me till I fall asleep Tsu~chan."

The butler sighed. He sat down on the bed next to him and moved Byakuran so he was laying on his lap. " Ne Tsu~chan. Come to the meeting with me tomorrow." Tsuna looked at Byakuran. " Very well." Byakuran smiled like a child nuzzled his butlers lap. Said butler started petting Byakurans hair in a soothing manner.

Soon Byakurans breathing evened out and he fell to sleep. " Good night, Byakuran-sama. Sweet dreams." He said turning the lamp off.

* * *

A grown man with a fedora hat with an orange stripe on walked up the blond young man. " Have you hear what Byakuran did?" Reborn asked.

Giotto looked at him in question. Reborn sighed. " He killed his own subordinate." Giotto cringed. " What'd he do?" The older of the two thought for a moment. " The victim had two broken legs, was burned right down, and heart had exploded from fear." Giotto let the information sink in. He sighed. Reborn put a hand of his shoulder.

" Better get some sleep, Giotto." Giotto nodded. " Yeah. I have a meeting with him tomorrow."

* * *

**Jun: **Okay review please! No flamers.

Uncensored and original version on Livejournal account. Link on profile.


	2. His butler the strongest

**Jun: **Wow! I'm so surprised at how many comments I got from the last chapter.

* * *

A uniformed man walked casually but urgently down the dull hallways of the IFI. Institution For Insanes. ( **I should totally be here **)  
The humming from the lights up above sounded along with his echoing footsteps. He stopped in front of one of the barred cells. He looked around to make sure no one else was there. He saluted to the inmate. " Sir, everything is going according to plan. The Millefiore and Vongola famiglia are meeting today."

In response a sickening evil laugh sounded from the depths of the cell. A figure sat on the floor strapped down in a straight jacket. His eyes were covered by his bangs so all you could see was his twisted Cheshire smile.

" Perfect. Today will be the day I finally got out of this hellhole. And what better to celebrate than to destroy the two most powerful mafia families?  
Hehehehe-hahhahaha-HAHAHAHAHA!" The restrained man threw his head back laughing in insane pleasure. He took a large breath and immediately went into a mood swing. His mouth now creased into a firm line. " Push the button."

The subordinate tipped his hat. He took a black remote like object with a big red button in the middle of it out of his pocket. Letting his thumb rest on top of smooth surface of the button before pushing it with a soft click.

**KaBOOM!**

* * *

Spanner had his upper body in the open floor panel he had opened.

He had been perfectly fine watching his favorite TV soap opera _Days of our lives _when the power to the room went out.

The mechanic rummaged around threw wires. He held a chewed up piece of wire close to his face, inspecting the damaged object. " Well damn. Looks they did a good number on this one."

Seated next to Spanner on one side was Bluebell and on the other was Shoichi. " Mice again?" Bluebell asked. " Yep, seems like there was an accident and now Italy is flooded with those little rodents. But to think they would actually come this for out."

The three sat lost in their own different thoughts…except for Bluebell who was fantasizing about Tsuna.

Small pitter-pattering of tiny feet and little squeaking became audible when a little gray creature stopped in front of the Spanner. All three stared at the small creature, blinking twice. Sensing the stares the mouse stared back at them.

**" Squeak." **

" AAAAAAAHHHH!"

" **Sqeeuuuaaak!"** The mouse jumped in the air at the humans loud scream. All of it's fur stood on end.

Shoichi shot up to his feet in panic. He swiftly pulled his gun out and pointed it at the mouse which just happened to be in-between Spanner and Bluebell.  
They both screamed as Shoichi madly pulling the trigger and shot the weapon over and over again sending loud booms throughout the mansion until there was another whole on the floor next to the trap door three times its size.

When Shoichi finally realized that the mouse had scurried away he stopped shooting muttering "Oh, it's gone." Spanner stood from his dive to the side and started yelling at the Musophobia. " What the hell! What do you think you're doing! Are you trying to kill us as well! Don't you know those things can hurt people! And don't you know that that thing is in med condition! Don't use it to kill mice!"

" Might I ask what you are doing out here?"

Spanner and Shoichi froze in there spots. The two seemed to animatedly turned their head like a rusted robot head over to the side to look at Tsuna.

Tsuna stood there patiently with a raised eyebrow. " Well… Is anyone going to tell me?" Tsuna said looking specifically Shoichis gun. Shoichi looked at Tsuna, then down at the gun in his hand, then back at Tsuna. He slowly hid the gun behind his back laughing nervously thinking that in some way it might help the situation. " Um… Well, Tsuna…You see-" Shoichi took a mad dash down the hall opposite of Tsuna with Spanner hot on his heals. Bluebell was staring admiringly at Tsuna the whole time.

When she didn't hear anymore yelling she looked behind her and saw that she was the only one left. Bluebell deadpanned. _' How dare those ingrates leave me!'_, she yelled in her mind. Tsuna looked down at her. " Is something the matter, Bluebell?" Tsuna was so close to her with a concerned look in his eyes Bluebell face became beet red. She sputtered something about having to go to the restroom before running off after the other two.

Tsuna was now left alone in the hallway. He cocked his head and an animated blue question mark appeared above his head. The butler looked at the whole in the floor then at his watch. "… I suppose I have enough time to fix this before the meeting."

* * *

**With the Vongola**

Giotto sat in his cushioned seat in the first class airplane along with his fellow guardians. Gokudera as his right hand man sat next to him along with Yamamoto. Mukuro and his sister Chrome sat on the opposite side of the plane. Hibari was in the cockpit scaring the pilots half to death be standing there watching them. He threatened to ' bite them to death' if they did not get them to the meeting on time. Sasagawa had fallen asleep in his chair and was snoring deeply with a bubble coming out of his nose.

The ninth, Dino, and Reborn had agreed to meet them at the meeting. Lambo was absent from the meeting dew to underage-ment… and they were afraid that he would say something stupid to intimidate the Millefiore family, and they did NOT need a war. It was the whole reason why they where going to the meeting in the first place. " Damn that Byakuran! He'd better not try anything on us or else I'll kill him!", yelled Gokudera. Mukuro laughed his weird laugh. " Kufufufu. You'd better not try that Gokudera-san. You just might be the one ending up dead." Gokudera stood up in his seat. " What did you say you pineapple!" Yamamoto tried to calm the boomer down. " Ma ma, Gokudera."

Chrome hid her face behind a magazine. " Please do not be so rash, Gokudera-san." Giotto raised an eyebrow at Mukuro. " Why are you even here. You usually stay behind and let Chrome come." Mukuro smirked. " Kufufufu. Have you not heard of the rumors? The Millefiore family have some sort of 'secret weapon'. All who it sets its eyes on it kills.  
Then it leaves the victims body out in an open area for the police to find. I believe it is a warning for the people in the mafia. And coming to this meeting is the perfect opportunity to try and swindle some information about it." Giotto sighed. "Have you no morals, Mukuro." The illusionist smiled proudly. "Nope!"

Giotto sighed and rubbed his temples. " Lord help me through this."

* * *

Tsuna walked down the halls of the Millefiore mansion. " Byakuran-sama! Come out already! If you don't come out I swear I'll hunt you down and drag you to that meeting!" He called. Minutes ago he had gone to Byakurans office where he had left him and now he is gone.

The people around him weren't helping either. Shoichi ran down the hall in a giant gray cat suit carrying a gray cat. Bluebell ran after him with mouse-traps. Spanner came after both of then carrying a shovel. Once they disappeared Shoichi came running back the opposite direction with the cat now clinging to his head for dear life. Bluebell came running with the mouse traps she was holding snapped on her fingers. The mouse they were after scurried down the floor squeaking, and Spanner was running around with his hands fisted on his chest screaming like a little girl. They all spotted the mouse that was in front of Tsuna at once and dived for it.

A dark shadow seemed to cover up Tsuna's eyes. Like lightening he flew down and grabbed and mouse and dumped it in a net. Tsuna looked at the group calmly but the lightening in the background said otherwise. " Now, if you are all done playing , I would kindly suggest that you get ready for the meeting." He said growling the last part. Shivers ran down their backs as they ran off. Tsuna huffed. _' Just what did I get myself into.' _

Finally Tsunas saint like patience snapped. He march down halls and stair cases. Tsuna stopped before the door he was _positive _Byakuran was hiding in.

The candy cellar.

He knocked three times on the door then slammed it open. Inside the candy cellar the walls lined with shelves stacked to the top with candy. Bags of cloth hung from the ceiling filled with mints, bonbons, and gum-gum drops. Over in the corner was a giant pile of marshmallow bags stacked on top of each other. And inside the stack of bags sat Byakuran in the fetal position trying to be as quiet as possible. Most people would have dismissed this but Tsuna, with his sharp eyes, could see as clear as day just who was hiding. Tsuna's shadow descended on the plastic bags. The shadow clearly three holes in it. Two narrowed eyes and one demon smile. Byakuran started shaking inside his candy fortress. " There you are, Byakuran."

**Time break**

Tsuna stood there sweat dropping. When he had caught Byakuran and he had to literally drag him through the whole mansion. And when he arrived at the helicopter, Byakuran latched himself onto the door frame. Shoichi, Spanner, and Bluebell were trying in vain to pull him off by his legs. Byakuran was yelling and scream all the way.

" But I don't want to go!" He yelled again.

Tsuna sighed. " Byakuran, there is nothing you can do. The meeting has been arranged either you like it or not. The Vongola are on their way and the rest of your guardians have agreed to meet us there. Now you are going to let go of that door frame right now. Or do I have to sedate you again?"

Byakuran paused to think about it. The pause was just enough to make him lose his grip of the metal. The Millefiore boss went flying into the helicopter with a yelp. The other three tumbling in after him. The all purpose butler just walked gracefully in after them. " Well…not what I had in mind, but no matter."

**Nother time break**

The Millefiore boss made his way down the hall with Tsuna at his side and Shoichi and Bluebell behind them. Byakuran had finally calmed down after some persuasion and blackmail. ( **imagine being black mailed by your own butler **)

The Vongola family was already there. At the head of the table of course was the Ninth. Next to him was Giotto and on the other side was Reborn. Next to Reborn was Dino, Chrome and Mukuro. Next to Giotto were the rest of the guardians. On the Millefiore side was Kikyo, Zakuro, Daisy, and faltered in his stride for a moment when he saw the Vongola. _' They look just like!'_ Tsuna shook his head. _' No. They're long gone.'_

Three seats were still open. Byakuran took the head seat of his side and Shoichi and Bluebell sat in the other open chairs. Tsuna stood next to Byakuran like a shadow.

To the Vongola the first thing that they notice was that there was an adorable, innocent, ( fuckable) teenage boy in a butler suit standing loyally next to Byakuran. And of course they instantly got the wrong idea. Giotto was about to demand what the meaning of this was. Until he remembered Mukuro's warning. He Held back but he was going to bring the matter up later.

Byakuran cleared his throat smiling at the Vongola. " Sorry for being late. A few inconveniences showed up at the last minute." He falsely apologized. A vain instantly popped in Tsuna's forehead. _' You are only telling the truth if you call yourself throwing a tantrum an inconvenience, Byakuran-sama.' _

Dino watched Tsuna intensely. He was the vain in Tsuna's head popped and he glared even more at Byakuran, _' Byakuran, would you go even far enough as to bring a kid into this!' _

And so the meeting continued. They negotiated financial shares, alliance boundaries, and that Byakuran should keep his hands off of their armory. Occasionally Byakuran would ask Tsuna something and Tsuna was obediently answer him. Which made the Vongola glares turn into death glares. Even the ninth looked disapprovingly at Byakuran. And after every sentence or so both families flung lines and lines bad names and cuss words at each other.

No matter how hard the people on the Vongola side tried they couldn't stopped from looking at Tsuna. Giotto just felt like there was something about him. Something that made him want to go over there, hit Byakuran, and then take Tsuna and protect him. Yamamoto blushed every time he saw him and when he looked away, he started to think about him. He couldn't get the kid out of his freaken mind! Sasagawa just looked in confusion. Mukuro thought up plans to like Giotto take Tsuna away and then 'taking him' . Chrome thought that the boy was cute and being Mukuro's sister shared the dislike feeling of Tsuna being with Byakuran. Hibari swore and swore in his mind. This kid Tsunayoshi looked so cute and defenseless he looked like a fluffy little animal. And Hibari known for his soft side for cute animals couldn't stand the thought that Tsuna was staying with _that_ other herbivore.

' _Goodness, these people know more cuss words than a drunken sailor.'_ Tsuna thought. " Tsu~chan." Tsuna looked down at Byakuran. "When is the science division supposed to be done with that new weapon?" Byakuran asked looking up at Tsuna. He opened his mouth to answer. Giotto slammed his fists on the table. Making a loud bang echo throughout the now silent room. " Byakuran you bastard what did you do!" Giotto yelled.

The Millefiore boss smiled innocently at Giotto and cocked his head. " By what ever do you mean, Giotto-san?" He asked playing stupid. Reborn lifted the front part of his fedora to glare even harder at Byakuran. " He is talking about , Byakuran, the kid you have there standing next to you. He isn't wearing your family crest, so he isn't in your family. Not to mention that he's dressed like a butler." Byakuran giggled. " Why, isn't it obvious? Tsu~chan is my butler~!" He said those words as if it had a good taste to them. Tsuna took this as the signal to introduce himself. " Nice to meet you. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Please call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna bowed to the Vongola politely.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at Byakuran. " Looks more like you came to him, kidnapped him, then brain washed him into becoming your servant. Or are you threatening him?" Tsuna laughed a little. " Well, Giotto-san. I will not deny the first. Byakuran was the one who came to me." The image of when they made the contract flashed in Tsuna's and Byakurans minds."

The Ninth nodded to the butler. " So Tsunayoshi, why are you with Byakuran?" Tsuna smiled that kind of smile that made it look like there were sparkling flowers in the background…that was until they heard what he said. " It is as my master says. I am his butler."

Gokudera snorted. " Probably just another scum that joined that damned family." The other guardians looked at Gokudare in shock. Tsuna just giggled. " Oh I take it that you don't like this family very much." Gokudare started leaning forward in his seat. " Yeah that's right! Your family is a worthless, poor excuse for a family unlike the Vongola!"

Byakurans guardians looked like they were about to kill but Byakuran gave them the signal not to. He was enjoying himself knowing full well what his precious butler was doing. Tsuna tilted his head to the side. " Poor, are we?" he asked calmly. " Yeah that's right! You people probably don't have a penny on ya!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna put his finger to his lip. " So you're saying that you're richer than us? Is that it?" Gokudare cringed his nose. " Yeah that's damn right!"

" So you're so rich you could, oh say, by us a new oven?"

" Hell yeah! I'd be able you buy two hundred of your new ovens and still have enough money to buy the whole country of Japan!"

Tsuna clapped his hands together. " Perfect! Then I will be sending you the check for a mister Gokudera Hayato."

A silence fell upon the room. What did Tsuna mean by that?

Then it hit them.

Innocent Tsuna had just swindled Gokudera into buying the Millefiore family a new oven. The Vongola stared wide eyed at the butler. Gokudera was so caught up yelling he didn't even realize what he had said. Including Dino. Reborn kept his poker face but on the inside he was mildly impressed. The Millefiore guardians were either snickering, covering their mouths trying to hold back their laughter to very little avail. Even Byakuran giggled. " Tsu~chan is so talented~. I've never gotten the chance to really see your character reading skills Tsu~chan. Would you mind demonstrating it? How did you know his name was Hayato?"

Tsuna still kept a calm smile on his face. " Hai. Judging from the silver hair and booms in your pockets I'd say that you are the hurricane bomb. And from the amount of food poison in your blood I'd say that your sister is the Poison Scorpion Bianchi. From the way your blood pumps faster at the mention of her name I'd say that you have been on the receiving end of he cooking. Judging from the cat fur on your clothes you have a yellow and white cat at home. And from the loss of Dying Will Flame I'd say that it was your box animal and that it woos you with it's cite looks and actions to get more flame. From the amount of smoke coming out of your lungs and the cigarettes in you pocket you are indeed a smoker even though you are under aged might I add. From the amount of yelling you did just now you are mighty short tempered. And from the way you are gaping at me I'd also say that everything I have just said is true."

Gokudera just sat there. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Staring wide eyed at the teen. Giotto glared even more at Byakuran. " Damn you you Bastard! You taught him how to do that!" Byakuran flapped his hand dismissively. " Ari,ari. No need to be so mean."

Dino spoke up this time. " Byakuran you just killed one of your own subordinates." The accused boss just shrugged his shoulders. " He deserved it. He betrayed the family after all. What did he do Tsu~chan?"

" Glo Xinia sold our information and weaponry. He had made foreign negotiations without permission. Sold other families out. Robbed the Millefiore official money and spent it on his own accord. He also ruined some plans on purpose. And he also killed another family member."

The other family fell silent. The Ninth went over the reasons in his head. Yes those were crimes worthy of death. The soon to be ex-Vongola boss nodded. The meeting went on without any more event until Tsuna sensed another presence quickly coming.

Tsuna cupped his hand close to Byakurans ear like was going to tell him a secret. Tsuna whispered something in Byakurans ear. Byakuran nodded. He curled two fingers under his butlers collar and pulled Tsuna down farther. Byakuran had enough guts to lick Tsuna's lips seductively right there in front of everybody. When Byakuran pulled back he said, "Hurry back." Tsuna bowed walked out the grand double doors that led to the dining room.

All the guardians including Dino looked to Byakuran in rage. " What the hell was that." Byakuran just giggled. " Tsu~chan had predicted that there would be another family wanting to attack us during our meeting. So I sent him to take care of it."

" So you just send a kid into battle! He'll die!"

Mukuro tried to at least put on a mask. " Speaking of battles, there is a rumor that you have a so called secret weapon."

Byakuran did nothing but his smile grew. He didn't answer Mukuro's question but the sound of screaming and gunshots coming from outside the door Tsuna had just used did.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna walked in the dining hall the people from the balcony and behind the pillars started shooting at him.

Like clockwork Tsuna quickly picked up a silver tray from the cart next to him and used it as a shield against the incoming bullets headed straight for him.

Tsuna jumped into the air so he held there in midair for a pulled his arm back,readying it,then threw the silver tray at the people on the balcony like a Frisbee.

Like domino's, the tray smashed into one mans head after another effectively knocking them out if not killing them with one last yell.

When the butler landed on the white clothed table he automatically dashed forward in a straight line.

With each plate and silverware Tsuna,like lightening,threw them at the intruders killing them one by one.

" What the hell is this guy!"

" He's not even using his Dying Will Flames!"

" It doesn't matter! Just kill him!"

" AHHHHH!"

When all dishes gone he crouched down like a cat and sprang inhumanly high in the air.

In swift movements handfuls forks and knives slid from the confides of Tsuna's sleeves. Sharp ending first. He threw them ,much like how Beliphegor from the Varia family threw his knives, at the remaining occupants in the room.

After each throw another group of utensils replaced the last, again thrown at an individuals head or throat.

All this with an evil smirk mocking the dead or soon to be dead.

Eventually all of the invading party were dead in pools of their or of their comrade's blood.

Tsuna hung upside down from a swinging grand chandelier lined with lights by his legs with his arms crossed. A bored expression on his face.

He reached into his front cout pocket and clicked open his old-fashioned pocket watch.

"My,my. That took quite a while."

* * *

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**Crash!**

" What the hell is this guy!"

" He's not even using his Dying Will Flames!"

" It doesn't matter! Just kill him!"

" AHHHHH!"

**Crash!**

Everyone in the room including the Millefiore stared at the door in horror. Except for Byakuran. Just what the hell was going on back there? To answer their thoughts the double doors opened again and in walked in Tsuna. He moved a very annoying strand of his long hair behind his back while he walked obediently over to his master. ( **for the love of god I feel like I'm writing S&M **)

Byakuran smiled up at Tsuna. He felt extremely happy being able to shove the fact that Tsuna returns to him _willingly _right in the Vongolas faces. " So how did it go Tsu~chan?" Tsuna nodded to him. " It went exactly to plan. I have dumped the bodies at the ally behind the police station for the police to find."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed at the last sentence. " Tsuna-san, you…" Tsuna smiled at the illusionist. " As you have probably guessed Mukuro-san I am your so called 'secret weapon'. Though the name is more or less extremely blunt."

* * *

**With the Vongola**

Reborn walked up to Giotto in his office. Giotto looked up from his piles and piles of paper work. " Reborn. Have you found the data? Have you found anything out about Tsunayoshi?" Giotto nearly smiled at remembering lowered his fedora. A shadow loomed over his emotionless face. " You'll want to look for yourself."**  
**

* * *

**Jun:** ...I am absolutely shocked at how long this chapter ended up. But beside that I was a blast. This chapter was so much fun to make.

Uncensored version on Livejournal account. link on profile.


	3. His butler and his past

**Jun:** Okay here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own khr or black butler or any of the characters.

**Warning:** this story is yaoi ( I really don't know why I'm telling you this because if you've come this far then you've already read the lemon scene) that means boyxboy

* * *

Giotto strode past the automatic doors into the Vongola Lab. It was the dead of night so nobody else was there except for Reborn and himself. The said other man walked past Giotto and took a seat in the cushioned chair in front of the giant plasma sized computer screen.

Reborn started typing on the keyboard making tapping noises fill the room. " I gathered information on Tsunayoshi like you said...but there's a problem." He explained. Giotto raised an eyebrow. " What, you didn't find anything.?" Reborn gave a humorless laugh. " Heh, that's not the problem here."

Giotto walked behind Reborns chair. " Then what is?" The man concentrated on the machine before answering him. " It's not that I didn't find anything. It's that what I found makes no since." He said as a screen cluttered with different pictures popped up. Someone might have just thought these were just a random collection of pictures from history if not for one thing. They all had Tsunayoshi in them. Giotto stared wide eyed at them.

One was a picture of Tsunayoshi in a military uniform saluting to the was of Tsuna in a top hat and suit attending an old fashioned masquerade. And other pictures of Tsuna dating from the nineteenth century up to the present. Some photos were black and white, but most were yellowed with age. There were pictures of colored photos as well. The most resent. It was like looking at an old family album except all of the same person. There was a picture of him in freaken world war I for crying out loud!

"Reborn, what is this! If this is a joke then it isn't funny."

Reborn looked at his boss from the corner of his eye. " I don't joke about these things. And if I was joking then wouldn't I be laughing by now?" He went back to typing something. " Here's the oldest I've found, not to mention the most bizarre."

A painting popped up on the screen. The painting had Tsuna in a black suit a little different from what he wore to the meeting. But someone was there with him. In the portrait was a smiling Tsunayoshi next to a smiling Giotto. Something was off about Tsuna in this picture though. In the portrait Tsunayoshi's smile actually met his eyes. A smile so pure it melted Giotto and even Reborns hearts.

It also broke them knowing that that smile was at the moment possessed by Byakuran.

In this portrait Tsuna looked truly happy. Like there wasn't a problem in the world. Like all the worlds flaws never existed. Innocent. The Giotto in the picture had in a black vest over a white dress shirt. He too,like Tsuna, looked happy. The present time Giotto didn't know just what to say. " But...how is." Reborn cut him short. " It seems that Tsunayoshi knew the Vongola Primo. In this time period he was the child of a noble family. His most loyal and trusted friend was Ieyatsu Sawada. He was also a servant there until the family fired him. Later Tsunayoshi, and his fiance Kyoko died under murder. Ieyatsu from suicide at the crime scene. He was suspected to be the killer then killed himself knowing the consequences." Giotto looked at Reborn. " And why wasn't I told any of this until now?" Reborn took a deep breath. " It was in the Primo's will not to speak of his death. Or that he worked for a noble family."

Giotto shook his head. " This doesn't make any since. If Tsunayoshi had supposedly died back then, how is he still here now? Why did Primo not want anyone to know how he died? Why is Tsunayoshi in almost half of the worlds history?" He looked up at the smiling Tsuna as if it held all his answers. " Just what are you hiding, little one."

" We might be able to find that out." Giotto looked at the older hitman urging him to go on. " It turns out that Tsunayoshi's journal has been saved. It's in a museum right now. What do you want to do?" The Vongola Decimo thought for a moment. " I want that book, Reborn." He demanded. The said man lowered his fedora covering his eyes as he smirked. " Understood."

* * *

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully with a lazy Byakuran sleeping with his head on his naked chest. He usually slept like a log at night when he wasn't doing his normal Butler jobs like taking care of Byakuran, taking care of Byakuran, and cleaning all the messes the occupants of the mansion seem to frequently make.

The demon uke was woken up abruptly by the sound of his phone. Tsuna cracked his eyes open. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he dig around in his pant pocket. Pulling out his phone out he flipped it open and looked at the screen. Tsuna had to squint at first his eyes being to used to darkness. An arm slung around Tsuna's shoulders." What do you got there?"

Tsuna smirked. " It seems as though a special someone has hacked into my personal files." Byakuran kissed Tsunas' cheek. " Isn't that rude. I think it's about time we got rid of them, don't you think Tsu~chan?" Tsuna laid back down on the bed bringing Byakuran with him. " The matter's all up to you Byakuran. It matters not to me wither you declare war on them or not. The only thing I'll have to do is take commands from you." Byakuran snuggled up closer to Tsuna and started giggling.

* * *

Early in the afternoon the next day Reborn was striding down the Vongola hallways hurriedly. He would never admit it out load but he was also anxious to see what is in the journal he had just stolen from the British Historical Museum. Knocking on the Decimos door he got the O.K. to enter. In the office Giotto was just in the middle of having a very ' special' talk to his guardians about their psychotic behavior. Mostly because he was trying to get his work done and they pissed him off. Giotto stopped everything he was doing when the number one hitman in the world walked in with a brown worn out book in his hand. Said hitman decided it was suddenly OK to kick all the guardians kicking and screaming out the room. Alone with Reborn the Vongola boss sat up in attention. " You got it?" Reborn waved the old piece of leather like a prize. "Right here." he handed Goitto the book. Giotto skimming through old yellow pages.

" It's Tsunayoshi's diary." He thought out load. This got Reborn curious. Giotto went ahead and started reading aloud.

* * *

_June 18, 1878_

_ Dear Nastu, Mamma and Dad are leaving again today. I haven't seen Dad for three years. He's only stayed home for about a week. Then he surprises us all by announcing that he and Mamma were going on vacation together._

_ I don't know where he gets off leaving, expecting to be welcomed back with opened arms, then leaves again and takes Mamma. Oh well, there's not much I can do. He makes Mamma happy. So I won't say a thing. That doesn't mean I won't write anything though. Mamma said they are going to be gone for about 6 months. I never really thought it was wise parenting to leave their kids alone in a million dollar mansion for half a year. But I think with me being a Dame-Tsuna, they're more worried about me getting hurt instead of the mansion. _

_That is if they even bother to think about it. They do mean well...they're...just ...never here. It won't be so bad though! I'll be with Gio! Mamma and Dad left him in charge of me before they left, but I don't mind at all! Gio always makes me feel better. He's such a great friend. Gio so much fun too. Not to mention a total push over when it come to the puppy dog pout. I get him every time! But there was that one time were he ran off yelling something about the bathroom. I didn't catch all of it. I'd better go find him now! I just know he'll be able to cheer me up!_

* * *

Giotto stopped reading when he reached the end of that entry. So Tsuna really did know the Primo. Apparently_ really_ knew him. He read on.

* * *

_July 6, 1878_

_ Dear Natsu, Gio took me to the garden today. I've known him all my life and even I didn't know he knew about my love for the garden, or that I love the white lilies that grow around the gazebo. _

_He is so sweet. But I still wonder how he knew about that. When I asked him he just winked at me and said, " Just intuition." If he knows about the garden then he should already know that he shouldn't confuse me with strange words. Gio can be such a meany at times. I love him anyway. He's my best friend,I could never hate him. _

_But something happened. While we were in the garden Giotto , out of nowhere,asked me a question. " Ne, Tsuna. Can I ask you a question. If you were to name a family, what would it be?" I cocked my head. " A family? I don't know, let me see...um... why not Vongola. I like the name." Giotto smiled one of his dazzling smiles that made all of the maids swoon. " Vongola it is then." _

_" Hey Giotto, where'd this come from?" Gio didn't say anything but slung his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged the question off. I'm sure he was just curious. Then when we were walking back to the house I tripped on one of the steps on the gazebo which is not out of the ordinary. But what is was that I didn't feel an impact. When I opened my eyes I came face to face with Gio. I fell on Gio! _

_I felt my face get hot when I took in my position. I was on my hands and knees hovering above Giotto. I had on hand and one leg on either side of his body. It was so embarrassing. I sat up and started stuttering apologies. I expected Gio to pat me on the head and say, " Just be more careful, Tsuna." like always. When he didn't do anything I looked down to something I wasn't expecting. Gio was blushing. His eyes were bigger then they usually were but that big in fright. And he laid there frozen under me. I felt my blush darken in color when I thought ' Dun Tsuna, straddling someones waist really doesn't help a situation at all!' I tried to get off of him but a hand on my hip stopped me. He sat up making me straddle his lap, cupped my face with his other hand and then...I don't know how it happened. I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. _

_My god, Gio kissed me. Me! A Dame-Tsuna! I know I've had a crush on him for a long time but I never thought he'd actually like me back. I still think it was some weird fantasy. But the way Giotto moved his lips against mine, it just felt so right. Like it was so right to have my best friend kiss me. But it sent shivers down my spine. I practically felt like mush! I didn't care, it felt soo good so I kissed back. Gio probably wasn't expecting me to do that but he didn't protest. Instead he held me tighter and the hand that was on my cheek moved to behind my neck. He tilted my head a little deepening the kiss. I went along with it and rapped my arms around his neck closing my eyes. I felt like there were butterflies in my belly. When something wet licked my bottom lip I gasped. The wet object slipped past my parted lips. Giotto used his tongue to massage my tongue and explore the rest of my mouth. Not wanting him to do all the work I pushed back against Gio's tongue with mine and we went into a tongue tug-a-tar. Giotto slid his hand on my hip caress my side. I didn't even know I moaned. I gave Gio control of the kiss getting swept away in its pleasure._

_ When the need for air became to much Gio pulled back panting. He rested his forehead on mine. Then he whispered the three words I never thought I'd hear him say to me. " I love you." _

_I stared at him with wide eyes. I didn't know what to say. If I said something it would change our relationship. But if I don't say anything it might destroy it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had let Gio slip through my fingers just like that. Giotto seemed to have taken my silence the wrong way though. He looked down with saddened eyes that looked like they were holding back tears. He thought I rejected him! At the time my mind was a complete mess. Heck, I was still getting over the fact that he had just confessed his love for me! _

_I held his face in my hands making him look back up at me. I looked in those sky blue eyes with blurred vision. My own hope filled tears were clouding my vision. " Please, please let this be real." I said. Giotto's sad frown turned upside down to a smile. One of those happy smiles I always love on Giotto. His eyes shined brighter than I've ever seen them. He moved a few bangs from my eyes. _

_" Yes Tsuna. This is all real. I love you mi amore. My Beloved." _

_By that point I was crying silent tears of joy. I hugged him tighter. " I love you too, Giotto."_

_ I couldn't help but smile when I told him that. After all these years I finally get to tell Gio my feelings for him. Gio kissed me again but it wasn't like the other one. It held more sincerity and promise in it. I was in heaven. The mansion could have blown up and I wouldn't have noticed it. I just couldn't be any more happier. As girly as it sounds I can't help but feel so giddy I finally got my first kiss. I better go. Gio will think I'm having a bad dream and come in here if I keep the light on any longer. Until next time._

* * *

_October 14, 1878_

_ Dear Natsu, today I'm finally turning 14. Mamma and Dad are still on their trip but they sent me some souvenirs from some place in Japan called Namimori. That's not the only reason why I'm so happy. Gio made love to me! As much as losing your virginity isn't supposed to be much of a birthday present I'm damn well happy. I'm in bed with Giotto right now. He fell asleep a little while ago. He sleeps like such a log at night. He also looks so piece-full it's almost like its not real. I guess I'd better join him._

* * *

_November 9, 1878_

_ Dear Natsu, Gio took me to see his friends today. They are,um... quite unique so to say. _

_One,I think,was G. He had pink hair and same colored eyes. And a red tattoo on the side of his face that looked like flames. I don't think it got out to a very good start though. Gio and I had just arrived at the park where we were supposed to meet and the first thing G does is start yelling, " Why the hell are you with Primo!" I still have no idea why he called Gio 'Primo' and I guess he wasn't supposed to because Gio quickly elbowed him in the gut. Once Gio introduced me to him his entire mood did a complete one-eighty and he started treating me as if I were royalty. Being the son of a royal family I get that a lot but it's usually when they want something out of my family. I also noticed that he always looks up to Giotto like a puppy would his master. He stopped a few times to smoke. _

_Another one of Gio's friends was Asari. I think he's a Japanese priest. He was very nice. I can tell that he's very easy going. He's also excellent with the flute. Asari-san played some songs on it while we were their. It sounded very beautiful. G and Asari argued a lot. And by argue I mean G was yelling at Asari like hell and it went in one ear and out the other. Asari stayed smiling. It's a wonder how Gio managed to meet all these people. _

_Another one of Gio's friends was a __Catholic priest. He had a bandage on his nose and he kept yelling " Ultimate!" like a wild maniac. But he too was very nice, if not a ' little' loud._

_ Alaude on the other hand was indeed scary along with Spade. _

_Alaude never called me anything but a " herbivore" and he threatened to everyone he would " Bite them to their afterlife". Spade...well...he has the head of a blue pineapple and dressed in a military uniform. I still can't get his constant " Kufufufufu"ing out of my head. Which is very creepy. _

_Last but not least there was Lampo. I have heard of his family very few times. He seems the youngest there besides myself. Lampo only looked through one eye and had a lightening mark under his right eye. He seems at least reasonable. Very arrogant though._

_ The weirdest thing is that they keep calling themselves Giotto's ' Guardians'. When I tried asking Gio just gave the other a glare and told me it was just nothing. I still think it's pretty unusual._

* * *

_December 17,1878_

_ Dear Nastu, the worst thing had happened! Mamma and Dad have been home for about a few weeks now. I thought things would be going back to normal now, besides that fact that me and Gio are now lovers. _

_Momma and Dad found out about me and Gio being lovers! _

_I don't know how they found out but they both confronted me about it. In all my wildest dreams I have, with all my being, hoped that they would accept the realationship. _

_But this isn't a dream. _

_Momma and Dad...They-they didn't accept it. _

_They started yelling at me about how horrible it was. Momma yelled, " __**I can't believe you would be so naive as to let him manipulate you like this.**__" I really wanted to tell her she has done much worse but I held my tongue. It would only make things worse. Dad yelled, " __**I will not allow my son to go far as this low! To even think that you could ever fall for a man! Giotto even!**__" _

_I shouted, " But I'm in love with him! And there's nothing you can do about that!" But they couldn't hear me over their own yelling. They said, " You're nothing more than a stupid boy! You don't know what the hell love means!" _

_I tried. I did all I could to try and talk to them. But they wouldn't listen. _

_Mamma snapped, " Enough!" We all quieted. She stared me in the eyes with more seriousness than I've ever seen in her. _

_" Tsunayoshi Sawada, you are forbidden from ever seeing that Giotto of yours ever again! He will be fired and someone else will be filling in for him. And when he is fired you will not go after him. If we find out you are we will have him executed." _

_I couldn't believe this. They could threaten me all they want but not Gio! " But you can't do this! Gio hasn't done anything wrong!" _

_It was Dad's turn to shatter my world even farther. " It seems as though you have forgotten the extent of this family's power. It doesn't matter if he's innocent or not, Tsuna. We can have him killed either way. We'll allow you to say goodbye to Giotto for the last time. And you cannot tell him what is going on. If you do, than he will be having an even earlier death." _

_I felt warm tears flow down my face like a waterfall. " B-but you can't." I was able to mumble. _

_My parents gave me another warning. " Get going now before we change our mind." _

_I was numb. The only thing I noticed was that my body was on autopilot and I was walking out the door. I felt and still feel so numb inside now. How could they do this to me! I've finally found happiness in my life! Something that fills the loneliness that starts to take over when my so called parents leave. And now they're taking it all away!Tears were still coming out of my eyes with no sing of stopping any time soon._

_ 'We'll allow you to say goodbye to Giotto for the last time.' _

_Those words echoed in my head. The sadness that clenched at my heart._

_ I can only see Giotto, my lover, only one last time. _

_I was about to look for him but it seems fate is taking at least some pity on me. " Tsuna? What's wrong?" I felt a soft hand cup my cheek. I made the mistake of looking up at Giotto's face. _

_Soft blue eyes looked at my caramel ones with deep and loving concern. I couldn't stand in. I couldn't stand the thought that this was going to be the last time I would ever see those loving eyes. My vision started to blur over with even more tears. I attached myself onto Gio. I buried my face in a muscular chest and held onto him as if my life depended on it. I felt my body trembling in Gio's embrace. _

_His shirt was getting wet. _

_He started petting my hair and rubbing my back whispering coaxing word trying to calm me down. " Please, Tsuna, calm down. It's alright. Everything's OK." I shook my head. I didn't trust my voice not to just spell everything that had just happened to him. " Please, Tsuna. Tell me what's wrong." I could hear the pleading in his voice. My body started jerking as I cried harder. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Gio." I kept repeating those word over and over again. " Sorry for what? Tsuna, please, what ever it is you can tell me." I held Gio even closer. " I'm sorry Gio. B-but this is the last time I'm going to see you. I really love you with all my heart * hick*" _

_Gio grabbed me by my shoulders. " Tsuna what are you talking about?" _

_I shook my head again. " T-this is the end Giotto. It's over. I'm never going to see you again." I tried to say in the most serious voice I could muster in my state, which wasn't much. I panicked. I couldn't stand their and hear Gio's response. I ran. I pushed my way out of my lovers warm hold and ran away. I heard him call out my name still I didn't stop. I didn't stop until I reached my room. When I got to my room I think I broke down. I don't know. All I can remember is falling on the floor and continued to cry me eyes out. I'm still having trouble holding this pen still enough to write with it. I have finally, after years of being a Dame-Tsuna, found a lover that lover me back. And now I've lost him._

_ How did it all end like this?_

* * *

_December 18,1878_

_ Dear Natsu, the deal has been sealed. Nana and Iemitsu have fired Giotto. G come over to pick him up earlier. When Giotto looked up at my window he saw me. He seemed shock at something. G looked at me and got the same reaction. I was confused. What were they staring at? The only thing I felt different was that I didn't feel anything. I don't seem to think about much. Kind of like someone had drained me of all emotion. They stared longer until one the servants ushered them on. And that was it. It will most likely be awhile before I write again. _

_I just don't feel like anything._

* * *

_June 9, 1879_

_ Dear Nastu, long time no see. It has been a year since the incident with Giotto. Over the year I have noticed that I have changed. At first it was all the people around me that noticed. They seemed shocked. Some tried to get me to laugh and smile. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Then I noticed it. When I looked at my reflection I didn't know who it was that was looking back at me. It was my reflection but the eyes were blank. Emotionless. My hair had grown longer in the back without my even noticing it. What has happened to me? Nana and Iemitsu still say that I was just being brainwashed by Giotto and that I'll get over it. I won't will it? They thought it was a good idea to marry me off. I now have a fiance. Her name it Kyoko. She's nice and cute, I'll give her that. But she's not Giotto. No one will be able to replace him._

* * *

_September 28, 1879_

_ Dear Nastu, I-I think I'm dead._

_ I had gotten a congratulation invite for me and Kyoko to a special address. I didn't want to go. I had a bad feeling about going but Kyoko and my parent forced me to take her. It turned out the address led to the bad side of London. Since Kyoko had insisted on looking at the shops so many times it was already night fall when we got there. If I can call it that. _

_The address turned out to just be a dead end of an old alleyway. I was relieved that we didn't have to deal with anybody. It was all just a prank. _

_I was about to tell Kyoko let's go home when I suddenly felt myself falling. The next thing I knew I was on the ground sitting up with my back against the brick wall staring up a dark figure holding a gun up to Kyoko's head. I didn't have a chance to do anything. _

_There was a loud boom. Following sequence the brunet girl seemed to fall back in slow motion. Her body fell limp on the ruff ground with a pullet sized hole in the middle of her chest. If it wasn't for the whole she would've looked like she was sleeping. And if she wasn't drowning in her own pool of blood. _

_The shadowed figure showed himself and after what feels like eternity I finally smiled. _

_I smiled and cried at the same time._

_ All thoughts of what had just happened left my mind. I didn't even notice that Giotto had just killed my fiance when I ran up to him and hugged him. I couldn't hold it in. After all these years of avoiding any contact my body yearned for touch. Giotto returned the hug at full force. _

_We were both telling each other how happy we were to see the other. How much we missed each other. Finally, I can be with Gio again. With Kyoko dead people will think the attacker had killed me to. I can finally be with Giotto._

_ That all seemed to come to a halt when Giotto pulled back from the embrace. A sad smile on his face. Eyes barley holding back tears. Hand holding the silver gun to the side of my head. " I-I'm sorry Tsuna. I'll make this as painless as possible,baby. I promise I'll be with you soon." I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. There was another ear shattering boom then, black. _

_Everywhere, darkness. I could feel myself fall deeper into the nothingness. I felt so many emotions at once. Happiness still lingered from when I saw Gio. Sadness that the last thing I see in my life was Giotto's sad face. Confusion as to why Giotto had done this. Contentedness because at least I died by the hands of the person I love. And most of all, regret. Regret because I was never able to tell Giotto what happened that day lest year. Regret that now I truly will never be able to see my loved one again. Regret because I had let this happen. _

_" Will you do anything?" I head a loud voice boom. " Will you do,give even, to go back to him?" I nodded my head frantically. " Yes! Anything! I'll even give up my own life for him! To be with him again!" I shouted. A mysterious wind came out of nowhere and blew around me in a furious swirl._

_ Only now do I know just what I've done. _

_When I opened my eyes again I was layed across Giotto's lap. Gio had my head in his arms crying just I had been when I had unwillingly said goodbye. I reached up and gently wiped some of Gio's tears. He stared wide eyed at me as I sat up on my knees like him. This time he was the one that hugged me like I was going to slip right from his arms. " I'm so sorry I did that. I don't know what I was thinking."_

_ Then he explained to me what had happened over the year. How he was going to take me away with him so we could both rule over the Mafia Family Vongola. Which now I understand that Giotto was boss of. How he felt so confused when I told him that it was over. How sad he had felt when he saw me emotionless like that and couldn't do anything about it._

_ I told him about what Nana and Iemitsu made me do. That they had threatened Giotto's life. How lonely and empty I had felt without him there with me. _

_I rapped my arms around his neck. " Now we can be together again Gio!" His shoulders started shaking. " Gio, what's wrong?" I asked pulling back to look at his face. He kept his eyes down. _

_" I'm sorry Tsuna. All this time I had no idea what was going on. They tried to tell me that you betrayed me. I couldn't accept it. And just now. I tried to **kill** you Tsuna. I'm sorry Tsu. But I just can't live with myself." He put the gun to his head. " I hope you'll forgive me." _

_Then there was a boom. _

_I watched in horror as Giotto's body fell over limp on the ground now pooled with blood just like Kyoko. I tried shaking Giotto. Maybe he would come back too. But no matter how long I shook him I knew that he won't be coming back. This time I was the one that held Giotto's head and cried. I cried maybe just as hard as Gio. I don't know. It came as a huge blur until I heard footsteps._

_ I had to leave. If I didn't then they would have thought I was the one that killed Kyoko and Gio. I felt a warm liqued run down my arm. A red line formed on my shirt. That's right! I'm bleeding! I quickly took my jacket off and laid in next to them. I had to make it look like was was killed too. So I gave up the thing most precious to me other that Giotto. The ring Giotto gave me. Or rather half of it. Gio has the other half. I never go anywhere without it and everyone knew that. I left my silver ring with half of a blue jewel there next to the person who gave it to me. Then I ran. Later they found the bodies and just like I thought they pronounced me dead as well._

_I know now what has happened to me. I've heard story's about this before but that's just it. I thought they were just story's. But it's real. I think I'm a demon. And if this much is right then that means I really did die. And that I am now cursed to live on earth for eternity to feed upon humans._

_ Dear Nastu, we've been through everything together, but I'm afraid this is the end. This is the last time I will ever be writing to you._

_In memory of Tsunayoshi Sawada _

_Died September 28, 1879_

* * *

Giotto read the last page of the book. Both he and Reborn stayed in silence lost in their own thought connecting the dots. It explain a lot if this diary was telling the truth.

" Hello there, Vongola."

The two men whipped their head to the source of the voice. The very writer of the journal they had just read. " Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna bowed slightly. " Good evening. It seems as though you've been snooping in others peoples things."

Giotto didn't seem fazed by this. " You were in love with Primo."

Tsuna got a faraway look in his eyes. " In love? Yes, we were. But that has all changed now. And just saying, you do look and sound just like him."

" Then why are you with Byakuran?" Reborn asked.

A smirk formed on Tsuna's lips. " As you have discovered I am now a demon which is why I am able to stand here before you. And being a demon we feast upon human souls either we like it or not. That said, living for all of eternity with nothing to do gets very boring. So demons are able to form contracts with humans. We will serve them till their hearts content. And in exchange for serving Byakuran for life, I get his soul when he dies.

Now on to the matter at hand, I have come to you with a message from Byakuran. The Millefiori family has as of tomorrow declared war on the Vongola." Tsunayoshi bowed again. " Good day to you, Vongola-san." And just like how he came in he left in just a blink of an eye.

Giotto stared at the empty space where Tsuna once stood. His throat suddenly felt all dry. A war. With the Millefiori. This couldn't be happening. Reborn was the first to break the tense silence. " So are you going to tell the ninth that another family has declared war or will I?" Giotto gulped. " I-I think you should do it. I'll tell my guardians."

* * *

Everything around Giotto was like the sky.

Everything was sky blue and light clouds scattered the background. And there standing in front of him was what seemed to be like another version of himself. But this versions had his eyes in hyper dying will mode. He wore a black suit and the same colored cape hung from his shoulders. Just like the ones he had in his portraits.

" Vongola Primo."

Primo gave Giotto a small smile of greeting. " Greetings Decimo. I have a request to ask of you. It is up to you if you accept or not. But it might just change everything." Giotto walked closer to the spirit. " What is it?" The Primo had to take a deep breath to gather up the courage to ask.

" Decimo, it is my fault that this has happened to my beloved Tsuna. He had to live through life times of blood shed and horror when just one is more most can bare. I ask you, please save Tsuna." Giotto was taken aback. Of course he was going to try to save Tsuna even if his ancestor asked him or not but- " How am I supposed to save Tsuna?"

" You have a time machine do you not?"

* * *

**Jun: **dundundunnn! and there you go! so i have alot of people wondering why I have Tsuna's eyes changing to crimson instead of orange. Well before I do I have one thing to say. People it is _My_ story. Even if you disagree with my idea than it's all up to you but please don't voice it. So Tsuna is _dead_. His orange eyes come when he is in Hyper _Dying _Will mode. Since Tsuna a already _dead_ he can not have a Hyper _Dying_ Will. Then again that is my idea so please don't comment about it. That aside there are only a few more chapters left. I know, sad right. And one more thing. i know my grammar is bad so if you have any advise or suggestions then I'm all ears. but please word them so they don't sound like insults. I'm a very sensitive person.

And it's also going to be a little longer for the next chapter. I'm going to finish this other fanfic I've neglected to finish for like a year by now.

Please review!


	4. His butler and his master

**Jun: I don't own Khr. **

**And I'd like to thank all my readers and those who reviews. You just make my day!**

* * *

Crickets chirped in the grass outside of the famous Vongola mansion. It was still late at night so the sky was still dark with bright stars. The only light was the glow of the moon. But it was soon close to dawn so a very thin layer of dew had begun to form.

Other that natures animals outside, there was silence all through the halls of the mansion.

Every resident of in the said mansion was asleep. Including one Vongola Decimo. Giotto was sound asleep with the occasional fluttering of the eyes indicating he was dreaming. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

Giotto shot up with a gasp in his over-sized king bed,heart pounding. _' Tsuna! I have a chance to save Tsuna! But I'm going to need help. I have to get going now!__'_

He went over what he and Primo had said.

**~inthedream~**

" You have a time machine do you not?" Primo asked but it sounded more like a statement.

Giotto did a retake. " Well, yes but I don't see how this is going to help Tsuna."

Primo's expression remained blank. " Think about it Decimo. If you want to change the future, what do you have to change first?"

Giotto thought about it catching on. " The past."

Primo nodded. " Decimo, I must ask of you to go back in time and save Tsuna before he becomes a demon. It all turned to hell when his parents rejected out relationship. I trust you can figure out what to do next."

Giotto nodded with a determined look in his eyes. " I'll do it. I'll go back in time and prevent Tsuna from changing. I will make sure that Tsuna will life out his life in his own life time and hopefully have a decedent that looks like him in my time."

The dream started to fade and Giotto missed the small smile that graced the Primo's lips and a whispered " thank you."

**~endofdream~**

Giotto quickly yanked the blankets off his body and bounded out the room in a rush of loud footsteps.

_**Thump.**_

_** crash.**_

A loud," KYAAA!"

Giotto ran back to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and leaned his back against it panting. Blush on his face.

Gaining his composure back Giotto calmly walk to the full mirror hanging on the his wall.

He realized two things:

1- It's the middle of the night and none of his friends were up.

2- He just ran through the manor and into a maid in nothing but his pink heart boxers.

He physically facepalmed. What the hell was that! He was supposed to be a freaken Mafia boss! Mafia bosses don't just go running around in their boxers! It's humiliating! Oh the humanity!_  
_

_' **What The Hell Are You Doing!**__' _Yelled the same voice he had heard in his very strange yet clear dream.

An image of an angry Vongola Primo scowling at him popped up behind the Decimo's eyelids.

___' **I may be nice and mercifull but I've been waiting since before you were born for a chance like this to happen and I will not wait and watch you waste your time getting embarrassed. You will stop your sulking and do something about my Tsuna being a hell bound demon butler to that dominating obsessed marshmallow prick or else so help me I shall forever haunt you and your family and friends! And their children and their children after that until somebody does something about Tsuna! And this time put some cloths on.**'_, Primo screamed in poor Giotto's now aching head___.  
_

Giotto felt a blush and a migraine coming on. ___' Alright, alright,for Pete's sake! I'm going, I'm going. Calm down.'_

Primo '**hmp!**'ed before going silent.

* * *

_**Hours later**_

Giotto managed to gather all his guardians and one special spartan tutor who came of his own accord.

" Giotto, what are we doing here." Reborn demanded. He was sleeping peacfully after some nightly entertainment when he was brutally awoken by a call from Giotto demanding him to come to the mansion with the other guardians. And that it could not wait until morning.

" Kufufufu. Yes Vongola. As much as I love waking up at such an ungodly hour as the next person, what are we doing here." Mukuro asked/demanded very irritated. He needed to get back to his beauty sleep! No matter how many people called him an ugly son of a bitch or an ugly bastard, he always knew they were just jealous with his drop dead good looks. ( They dropped dead for another reason Mukuro )

Hibari just grunted something about being a 'herbivore'. Hibari being Hibari he just didn't like being woken up for some pitiful herbivore reason.

Gokudera started yelling at everyone fore being 'disrespecful' to his tenth. He was at first ready to blow the crap out of the person who had called in at 1 o'clock in the morning until he learned that it was for Giotto. And Gokudera always wants to help his tenth no matter what ungodly hour it was.

Yamamoto laughed in the corner with Chromo and Ryohei who watched the whole scene confused to the extreme.

Yamamoto didn't feel at all irritated or mad about being woken up thinking that it was just a game.

Chromo came along with Mukoro in case he pissed the wrong person off again and she had to call 911.

And Ryohei was already up on a ' morning jog'.

_'** So these are the people who are supposed to help my Tsuna...I'm worried.**'_ Primo told Decimo through their mind link.

_' Shut up. Your guardians probably weren't any better.'_ Giotto replied.

_'** ... Touche.**'_

A gunshot went off. Everyone turned to Reborn.

" Everyone shut the hell up before I bring hell." He said with a menacing glint in his eyes.

Everyone shut up but Mukuro and Hibari looked like they wanted to do nothing more than to challenge that threat.

Giotto hurriedly cleared his throat. " I know it's late and you're all tired. But I think I may have found a way to save Tsuna."

They all stared at their boss.

Mukuro leaned his elbows on his knees. Suddenly mildly serious. " We would all like to take the little Tuna. * especially me * But how are supposed to do that? Go raid their headquarters? We all know I love massacre but an entire war is a real pain in the ass."

Gokudera jumped to the chance to defend his boss. " Well, I'm sure the Tenth has a plan. Right Tenth."

Giotto nodded. " It's a long shot but it might work. We can't save the Tsuna in our time directly. But what if we tried to save Tsuna before he turned into a demon. In the past."

" You want to make sure Tsuna-san doesn't become a demon." The quiet and shy voice of Chrome spoke. She usually didn't talk to much do to her being so shy, but she did occasionally speak up before people started asking stupid questions when she could.

" And how are we going to go back in time?" Ryohei asked. He was sometimes serious when it came to things he liked. Like his little sister. Or a specific cute little butler.

Giotto stopped to think for a minute trying to remember what the Primo said. " I think that if Giannini can make our time machine to go back in time instead of the future."

Reborn nodded and started dialing on his phone.

" So, Herbivore, what are you gonna do if you get to the past?" Hibari asked in a monotone voice. If he hadn't had such a good hold on his emotions he probably would have been blushing just thinking about Tsuna.

Just remembering him made Hibari want to really 'bite' him. In many places. And reminding him just how much he wanted to kill the master bastered he called ' Byakuran-sama.'  
He wanted Tsuna to call _him_ -sama, not that laughing,Cheshire smiling son of a bitch.

Giotto sighed. " We at least have to try and stop Tsuna from becoming a demon. The problem came up when his parents rejected his relationship right? So all we have to do is convince them otherwise."

" And if it doesn't work?" Reborn questioned.

" Then it's a chance we're just gonna have to take."

* * *

**Back at the Millefiore mansion**

Tsuna walked into Byakuran's study's with a tray with tea on it balanced in his hand. " Byakuran-sama. It is time for your afternoon tea."

Byakuran looked up from his stacks of paperwork. He gave out a relieved sigh and took off the pair spectacles he had on, leaning back in his chair. " Thank you Tsu~chan. What are we having today?" He asked smiling at his precious demon butler.

Tsuna gracefully handed the tea to his boss/master. " You seemed tense from all your work, so I decided your favorite, oolong tea."

Byakuran took a sip of the tea. He savored the taste before letting out a content sigh. For most of his life he was never able to actually allow himself to unwind.

Being a Mafia boss of a very unliked family he always had to keep guard up. And always be prepared for an attack or ambush at any moment. The dangers varied from poisons for sent assassins.

Then there was that one attack that changed almost everything.

The Millefiore family was invited to go to a big party. Some of the other families had offered a temporary trues. They may be the mafia but they still liked to party.

His guardians had insisted on him going. But he refused and told them to go in his place. Even if he was practically insane and cold hearted bastard at times, he did hold care for the people in his family. Not to mention Byakuran hated going to parties.

Especially a party with other short tempered men with deadly weapons. He had enough of those in his family as is was.

After many arguments they finally went and Byakuran was left alone in the hotel they were staying at. And that was his biggest mistake that more or less cost him his life.

Late in the night the hotel was attacked by another family.

For the other occupants of the hotel, it was a slaughter. Byakuran himself was able to hold up, but from the exhaustion from the other attack earlier that day he it didn't take long for him to become tired.

And even though he made it through the fighting alive, he wasn't able to make it when the hotel caught on fire. Byakuran had managed to fight off his last attacker when he noticed the orange flames paint the room from top to bottom.

The last thing he remembered of that moment was suffocating on smoke thinking,_ ' How dare they! This isn't even fair! I didn't ask for this. I don't want to die! I can't die!', _his eye sight became blurry.

_' I will get revenge. I swear it! I want to live. I need to live. I need more power! They will all pay for what they did!'_, he felt that one emotion he thought that he as Byakuran would never feel.

Desperation.

He wanted to live. He had a family to look over damn it! Then everything went black.

And that's when he met Tsuna.

He thought that he was going to hell or some where were bad people went. He never exepected what happened next.

" Once someone has given themselves to the devil, they shall never know the peace beyond the Heavens Gates." A voice sounded.

He opened his eyes not to see Satan himself or some fire depth of hell, but instead he woke to literally nothing. Everything was black around him like there was nothing there.

Something soft was underneath him and he idly noted that he was on a layer of white feathers.

Byakuran had read long ago about a legend that said if you were on the brink of death and were desperate enough to live, a demon would come along and make a contract with exchange for keeping you alive and serving you, when you die the demon got you soul.

He guessed that was what was happening.

" Does it look like a person who believed in god summon you?"

The voice gave a laugh. " Oh, so true. Although, most people have forgotten humanities desperation. I shall ask you this one question: Is it a contract that you wish?"

Byakuran started to grow impatient. " Enough," he had snapped, " Just hurry up and make the contract with me! Grant me more power! Power that no other has!"

The white feather that had surrounded him had rustled and flew into the air. Changing from pure white to evil black.

When the feathers settled down again a young teen at the age of 15 with brunet hair that spiked up and seemed to defy gravity, long hair in the back tied back neat with a black ribbon stood a few feet away. The teenager wore a black dress coat with long tails and a tie also neatly tied and tucked around his collar.

He never expected to be approached by a demon. And a cute demon at that. But even if he was small and cute he had power, and lots of it.

" Very well human. Shall I ask, what is your name?" Tsuna asked.

He watched as the teen walked calmly toward him. " Byakuran." He answered tentatively.

The other smiled a secretive smile. " Nice to meet you, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Please just call me Tsuna."

Tsuna,huh. It was not exactly the name he was expecting from a demon. In a different situation he would have thought it was cute.

So called Tsuna removed the glove from his right hand and held it over his left eye cutting his visibility in half. " Do you, Byakuran, accept this contract that shall forever be bond to you, never breakable until death, where as consequence when you die your soul will be mine."

He looked up directly into the demons honey colored eyes. " I accept the contract."

Tsuna smiled a carnivorous grinned that showed sharp k9 teeth. A black pentagram formed in his hand, and three upside down purple triangle appeared under Byakurans left eye.

The demon stepped back.

Byakuran could feel all of his wounds heal and his energy return. Even his clothes felt less damp.

He had curiously stood up to see the demon, Tsuna, kneeling before him.

The next thing Byakuran knew he was laying on the street outside of the burning hotel with Tsuna at his side and a purple tattoo marking that all that had happened had been real.

The only thing Tsuna said was, " And so the cantract has been completed. Remember to use it's power wisely."

Byakuran contemplated over those words.

" -ma. Byakuran-sama. Byakruan-sama."

Byakuran jerked out of his thoughts by that familiar voice.

" Byakuran-sama, is everything alright?" Tsuna asked with concerned eyes.

Byakuran gave a small smile and lightly pecked Tsuna on the lips. " It's nothing Tsu~chan. Just thinking."

Tsuna gave a small pout. " Well you better be think about that plan of yours. You said you wanted to lead this one."

Byakuran felt smile come on his face from his dear butlers nagging and took another sip of his tea.

" I haven't forgotten Tsu~chan. Are all of the preperations ready?"

Tsuna nodded. " Hai, everything's ready and are waiting for you call."

Byakuran nodded sipping his tea. " Perfect. Then we will start soon."

* * *

**_With the Vongola_**

After the mishap of that morning Reborn had called Giannini over and he happily complied to their request.

" I've managed to tweak the time machine, but might I ask why you need to go generations into the past?" Giannini asked.

Giotto answered hesitantly. " Um...research?"

They currently in Giannini's lab. All the walls around them were a dull steel color. Strange machines half completed littered room with the purple ten-year bazooka in the middle. The smell of grease and smoke everywhere.

Giannini looked at Giotto questionably. " I must say Decimo-san that I do not believe you, but I won't try to pry."

Giotto said nothing but on the inside sighed in relief. He really didn't want to have to explain.

" Ok, so all you have to do to come back is to hit yourselves with this other bazooka and you'll comeback to the present. I call it the Time-Time Bazooka. If not you'll be automatically brought back after three days. But remember, if one the Bazooa's, either the Time-Time bazooka or the ten-year bazooka, are damaged then it won't work and you'll stuck in the past forever." Giannini explained to Giotto handing him a red bazooka or the newly named ' Time-Time' bazooka.

Giotto nodded and turned back to his guardians. " We all ready to go."

All of his guardians nodded. Except Hibari who looked more or less very impatient.

" Kufufufu~ Let's just go Vongola. I want my little- I mean I want to go help Tsuna." Mukuro stopped before he said anything to make him get left behind but the others knew what he was going to say was going to be perverted. Hibari glared at him.

The sudden loud shriek of a siren sounded over head making everyone jump and Giotto to almost drop the red bazooka.

" Bad news. The Millefiore just attacked one of our bases. They've declared war!" Giannini panicked.

They all shared a look. It had begun.

With a nod from Giotto Giannini shakily activated the tweaked ten-year bazooka, enclosing the Decimo and his guardians plus Reborn in a puff of smoke.

" You should hurry Giotto-san, before they get here."

* * *

**With Giotto**

The group was coughing the pink smoke out of their lungs. Swatting at the colored clouds surrounding them.

When all of the smoke disapiared the chosen Vongola guardians gaped at their surroundings.

Tall old looking brick buildings stood on either side of the streets. A few wooden stalls filled with food sere place on either side of the street. Men and women were dressed in old fashioned clothes going from torn shirts and slacks to fancy suits and puffy dresses in fancy over stuffed fur couts.

The sky was white with small clumps of snow flakes falling down.

A crunching sound come from under Giotto's foot. Reaching down he took the filthy news paper and read the date.

December 15, 1878.

" Oh my god it worked." Giotto gasped.

Reborn nodded in a agreement. " Yes, but that only leaves up two days to find Mr and Mrs. Sawada and convince them.

Giotto looked on to the people going back and forth on the streets of old Europe.

All he had planned was his goal and how to go back in time. What was he supposed to do now?

He shrugged the thought off. He would find a way through this.

* * *

**Jun: And there you have it! The embarrassment of Giotto, Byakurans thoughts on the contract ceremony, and Byakurans attack!**

**There's gonna be a surprise but that's not for at least the chapter after the next or the next chapter. I'm not sure, we'll see.**

**This chapter ending up to be more or less short but I didn't plan anything really BIG to happen in this chapter. I've changed the 2nd chapter because that silverware scene just bugged me so I changed it around a bit. I've also deleted a few unneeded chapter to make the story a little more pro.**

**And for some reason I found that I spelled Hibari's name wrong throughout the whole chapter so I've fixed that.**


	5. His butler now and forever :bad ending:

**Jun: **Okay people, I know it's been a long time but here's the last chapter of the story :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr or any of the characters or Kuroshitsuji**

** warning: all the same. And character death. **

**This chapter might be alittle rushed.  
**

* * *

**Previously:**

A crunching sound come from under Giotto's foot. Reaching down he took the filthy news paper and read the date.

December 15, 1878.

" Oh my god it worked." Giotto gasped.

Reborn nodded in a agreement. " Yes, but that only leaves us two days to find Mr and Mrs. Sawada."

Giotto looked on to the people going back and forth on the streets of old Europe.

All he had planned was his goal and how to go back in time. What was he supposed to do now?

He shrugged the thought off.

He would find a way through this.

* * *

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts by something. He looked around the busy, crowded streets of old London. Wait a minute, why is everything so quiet? Giotto quickly looked around. And why was there a crowd around them staring?

" Oh my, what do you think is going on?" whispered one of the voices from the crowd.

" I don't know. Maybe there's a circus."

" Are they street performers?"

Giotto was taken aback. Street performers? What the hell.

Giotto suddenly felt like smacking himself. They were in their regular cloth. They stuck out like a sore thumb!

" Oi! Who the fuck do you people think you are!" Gokudera yelled.

A rise of panic and fear washed over the crowd.

Giotto hurriedly ushered his right hand man and the others into the nearest ally.

Reborn decided to take over. " This is no good. We can't go out there looking like this. They draw too much attention. For now we don't want that. First things first, you guys need to get some cloths."

" But what about you Reborn?" Asked Gokudera.

He quickly shut his mouth from the death glare the great Reborn-san was shooting him.

" Is there something wrong with my looks?"

" Um...Where are we supposed to get the clothes then?" Yamamoto piped up before anything else happened.

Evil 'kufufufufu'ing along with the sudden evil aura came from behind them making all the guardians jump.

A nervous looking Chrome on the verge of tears was trying to calm Mukuro with an evil glint in his eyes. A giant shit eating smirk plastered on his face.

" Kufufufufu. Oh my dear Vongola~. I do believe I have an excellent idea."

* * *

**Time skip:**

**Somewhere in London:**

All throughout the streets of London crowd upon crowds of people could be seen in every direction. Young kids played tag and such games while their parents where either home or shopping. Couples walked hand in hand, cuddling each other keeping warm from the cold winter air. It was the beginning of the snow fall. Not much snow, but enough to let people know it's time to bring out the hats and mittens and to light the fires. To these people, it was normal life.

But along with this there is always something else going on behind the stage. Things that most people simply over look.

For at every corner you turn there are dark alleys. And who knows what are in them. This group of gentlemen certainly learned.

A simple group of well dress men in suits walking down the street minding their own business, talking about work and what not. They walked past one specific ally by accident, and things went down hill from there.

arms shot out of the darkness as quick as light and every pair grabbed one man and dragged them into the ally. Comical sounds of ' thud's and ' thwak!' and a few grunts before it all stopped.

Out of the ally in place of the men were Giotto and his guardians,adjusting there stolen clothes,with the exception of Mukuro and Chromo of whom came walking towards Giotto. Themselves just finishing their own little raid just a few streets away.

The men of the group were in well tailored old fashioned suits while Chromo was stuck in a pink puffy dress with frills on the sleeves and skirt, the same colored bonnet on her head.

" There now we should be able to get moving."

This time the Decimo and his guardians tried again to go through the town unnoticed but again it failed. Everyone they passed was smiling at them.

Giotto kept a calm composure on the outside but on the inside he was wracking him mind. _' What is it this time! We look the part but they keep looking at us like they expect us to do something!'_

The poor boss's questions where answered when a group of kids came running up to Yamamoto screaming and yelling, "Asari!"

_' God Damn It! They think we're the original Vongolas!'_

Kids now crowded Gokudera (much to his dismay), Yamamoto, and Giotto ( also much to Gokudera's dismay). Smiling and laughing making all the pass-by-ers smile at the sight.

Except for one man in the background. He watched the group carry on unnoticed. He had a suspicious look on. He tipped his hat and walked off.

" Nee nee, Asari! What happened to your kimono?"

" Yeah,yeah! And what happened to you tattoo G?"

" And when did you get so old? What happened to your red hair?"

" And what's with Alaudi and Knuckle hair? They look so different?"

" Who's that man with you?"

" Why isn't G beating the crap out of Lampo? Where is he?"

" Does Demon have a sister? Is that her over there? She looks pretty."

Giotto was starting to panic. Things were getting out of hand way to fast.

Kids and a few adults surrounded them in all directions. Kids where trying to play with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto was laughing nervously trying to hold back Gokudera from pulling out his dynamites.

No one dared to get close to Hibari and Mukuro who glaring death glares strong enough to oppose that of satin himself. Chrome was shying away behind Mukuro and away from the adoring fans calling her pretty and such.

A few women were even trying to flirt with Giotto himself and Reborn.

In a blur of movement Giotto rushed past all the questions and flirting and smiles, breaking free of the crowd only to hide in the closest shop he could find. Which just happened to be a small bakery shop.

A small, fragile, old women behind the counter greeted Giotto with a smile. " Ah, Giotto! How nice to see you. But aren't you supposed to be working at the manor right now? Oh I know! You're here to get some snacks for little Tsuna, am I right?"

A small image of Tsuna on his bed trying to lick white frosting from his face and hands popped into Giotto's mind without warning making blush madly and almost have a nosebleed.

_' This is a serious matter! Bad Giotto! You can have some Tsuna later!'_

The small calls of the elderly lady asking him if he was alright snapped Giotto out of his thoughts as he stuttered out his answer. " Um, y-yes, I'm just fine. Can you get the regular for Tsuna, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

The woman smiled. " Why, of course."

She disappeared to the back of the shop.

While she was gone Giotto took time to look around the shop. No one else was there besides himself and the old woman.

A whimper like sound to Giotto's right caught his attention.

Over to his side was a young boy. From the state of his cloths Giotto had to guess that he was living on the streets. The boy was looking at all the foods and cakes on display longing in his eyes.

Giotto started to feel a bit sorry for the lad when the elderly woman came back with a bag of good smelling pastries and a quick 'here you go' before go back to the back.

Giotto took one more look at the boy and sighed. He carefully approached the boy after seeing the cautious look the boy gave him after seeing Giotto approach him.

Giotto held out a small cake from the bag the old lady gave him to the boy. " Here have it. I promise there's nothing wrong with it."

The young boy tentatively looked at Giotto, to the cake, then back at Giotto before taking the offered sweet and scarfing it down.

Just then loud yelling and the sound of a gun shot sounded from outside.

Giotto let out a loud sigh through his nostrils. _' Oh what now.'_

He rushed outside to be greeted to the sight of what looked like cops trying non to gently to arrest his guardians. At least two to three cops at a time where trying to man handle them into handcuffs.

" Oi! Let me go to the EXTREEEEME!" Ryohei yelled as he was pushed against the side of a building. His hands forced behind his back.

Gokudera was spouting every profanity and more words at the cops as they did the same as they did to Ryohei. Yamamoto was being led by a couple of policemen with his hands cuffed behind his back to an old yet new looking wagon protesting all the way.

A Chrome on the verge of tears was already in the wagon.

A huge group of policemen were practically doggy-piled over Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn each.

The same man that was watching them early was talking to one of the policeman and pointed at Giotto.

" That's him. That's one of them! He's trying to imposter Mr. Sawada!" ( Vongola Primo)

Giotto barely had anytime to even blink before he was ambushed by a horde of cop with funny hats.

The next thing he knew he was being thrown roughly in the same dark wagon as his guardians. Giotto looked back at the door only to have it slammed in his face and locked.

" Kufufufufu. Well, didn't that go just swell." Mukuro stated sarcastically.

" Shut it you Pineapple Bastard!" Gokudera yell back.

The carriage jerked to life with the sound of hooves against pavement and creaking of the wheels.

Giotto looked to Reborn. " Got any idea where we're going?"

" Well, let's just see." Reborn turned around and kicked the side of the carriage where the driver was. " Hey, where are you dimwits taking us?" The man next to the driver holding the horse reigns glared back at Reborn. " Where else do you think we're taking you? You're goin to prison."

Reborn looked back at Giotto. " There you have it."

* * *

**Time skip: The next day December 16**

Gokudera banged his newly freed hands against the dark bars of their new cell. He cursed at all the guards and yelled at the other inmates that complained.

Giotto paced back and forth along the floor of the cold, damp cell fervently thinking of what to do next.

The inside of the cell was simple. Not a lot of light came in but enough from the high window to make out the outline of a bench along one wall where Mukuro and Chrome were sitting.

Hibari was in leaning against the wall along with Reborn.

Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω

They had heard earlier that they weren't going to do a trial until the 'real' Primo guardians come back to town. But until then they'd be stuck in the cell for ' security reasons'.

It was well into the night now. The guards had fed them and all, but other than that they've been pretty quiet letting the Decimo guardians ponder over their next move.

" Do you still have your dynamites Gokudera?" Giotto asked.

Gokudera sat down on the floor heavily and took a long drag of smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. " Sorry, Juudaime. They took them all."

Hibari sneered from his corner of the cell.

And again Yamamoto and Ryohei had to hold Gokudera back.

Reborn kicked all of them on the head. " Stop that. All of you. We need to think of a way out instead of quarreling."

"A-ano." Chrome muttered. " Since Mukuro-sama is still able to make illusions, I think I have an idea. But we might be to late."

Reborn tilted his hat to cover his eyes. "Until anyone else comes up with another reasonable idea, we don't have much a choice."

* * *

**Time skip: the next morning December 17**

The morning guard made his rounds making sure all the filthy prisoners hadn't torn each other apart just yet. He had to hit a few bars to and throw a few threats to make the prisoners calm down but other than that it was a pretty normal round.

He noticed he was coming near the new-comers. They were new, just brought in the other day. They say that they tried to impersonate the nice Mr. Sawada and his friends. It wouldn't have been much of a deal if it wasn't for that fact that they held much power. was rich and was the most highly trusted friend of 's along with his closest friends all held high power of some sort. So they had made a big deal out of it.

Imposters would have normally been sentenced to many long years in jail but since all but was out of the country, they were to wait until the people they impersonated came back. Boy were they in for a wait. They don't come back to the country till at least a week from now.

Speaking of the new prisoners he was coming up to their cell right now... which just happened to BE EMPTY!

The guard quickly fumbled with his keys trying to find the right one.

In the mans panic he nearly dropped the ring with a comical amount of keys on it.

Fumbling some more he finally found the special made key for that specific cell and quickly opened the door.

The moment he stepped inside the let cell he saw everything go dark before losing conscious.

Mukuro took down the illusion he had put up behind the cell bars to make it look like the cell was empty. Ryohei was still posed like he was chopping something in midair above the now unconscious guard.

" Good, now lets get going." Giotto ushered everyone out of the cell.

Hibari muttering something about a stupid herbivore or something like that.

* * *

**In the precent time: Giannini's science lab**

Giannini looked at the place where the Vongolas had just left and then up at the security screens. His eyes widened. He could feel his blood run cold.

Screen after screen one lone figure zipped almost like a dark shadow from hall to hall, killing all and anyone that was in his way. And the shadow with glowing red eyes was coming his way.

" Vongola-san. I beg you, please hurry."

" It is really pitiful to be you know." Came a sweet voice from behind Giannini making him swerve around to face a brown haired teen with red eyes in a black butler suit. He was sure of it. This had to be the infiltrator, but there wasn't a drop of blood on him.

The teen must of seen his confusion because then he smirked, a very dangerous smirk. " Oh don't worry, you're right. I am the one that killed those people. Pretty thorough work, don't you think?"

Giannini couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran down his spine. " Why-why are you doing this?"

Tsuna just smiled and placed one of his gloved hand over his heart. " Because, it is as my Master wishes."

And those were the last words Giannini ever heard. Tsuna swiftly leaped forward and slit the older mans throat with a silver knife.

Tsuna stared down at the bloodied corpse of the once scientist with a bored expression.

He walked past it over to his goal. The Ten-year Bazooka. He stood in front of it.

The teen stared at it for a moment before raising his arm in a ready to strike position.

" This is good-bye then Giotto-san. Try as you may, there is still nothing you can do to save me. After all I am just a Dame-Tsuna who obeys his master."

**_CRASH!_**

* * *

**in past London:**

Giotto and his guardians hurriedly made it to the Mansion after getting lost a bit praying that they weren't to late.

But their prayers weren't heard.

After sneaking past the security and looked in one of the front windows they greeted by the sight they all hoped they could avoid.

An innocent looking Tsuna was in the middle of the room. His bangs covered his eyes but you didn't need to see his eyes to see the rivers of sad tears running down his face.

Look alikes of Giotto's parents were in front of Tsuna yelling at him furiously. Making Tsuna cry even harder.

Giotto looked down at the ground unable to keep watching the scene play out knowing that it was all his fault. They didn't make it in time. They had failed.

Giotto felt a hand on his shoulder. " The damage has already been done Giotto. There's nothing we can do now." Reborn's voice rang out.

Giotto numbly nodded his head and reached for the red Time-Time bazooka and pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened.

They started to panic and check over the Bazooka frantically. This one wasn't damaged so that means... oh no.

That means that the other bazooka in the future was damaged.

Which means they didn't change a thing.

And they were trapped in the past with no way to get out.

For the rest of their lives.

* * *

**READ ME!  
**

**Jun:** The end! Okay sad right? Okay, so it's time for the surprise that I promised you all, and that surprise is... An alternative ending! yay!

So the begining of the endings are the same so I marked where they start to differ with the Ω sign. Have a good day and remember to review.


	6. His butler no more ending :good ending:

**Jun: **Okay people, here's the alternative ending! if you don't want to read the same beginning as the last chapter, skip to the Ω.

and I also made a cover for this story: http : / / jonlyiamano yed . deviant art . com / gallery / # / d 3c m6 27 ( take out the spaces.)

* * *

**Previously:**

A crunching sound come from under Giotto's foot. Reaching down he took the filthy news paper and read the date.

December 15, 1878.

" Oh my god it worked." Giotto gasped.

Reborn nodded in a agreement. " Yes, but that only leaves us two days to find Mr and Mrs. Sawada."

Giotto looked on to the people going back and forth on the streets of old Europe.

All he had planned was his goal and how to go back in time. What was he supposed to do now?

He shrugged the thought off.

He would find a way through this.

* * *

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts by something. He looked around the busy, crowded streets of old London. Wait a minute, why is everything so quiet? Giotto quickly looked around. And why was there a crowd around them staring?

" Oh my, what do you think is going on?" whispered one of the voices from the crowd.

" I don't know. Maybe there's a circus."

" Are they street performers?"

Giotto was taken aback. Street performers? What the hell.

Giotto suddenly felt like smacking himself. They were in their regular cloth. They stuck out like a sore thumb!

" Oi! Who the fuck do you people think you are!" Gokudera yelled.

A rise of panic and fear washed over the crowd.

Giotto hurriedly ushered his right hand man and the others into the nearest ally.

Reborn decided to take over. " This is no good. We can't go out there looking like this. They draw too much attention. For now we don't want that. First things first, you guys need to get some cloths."

" But what about you Reborn?" Asked Gokudera.

He quickly shut his mouth from the death glare the great Reborn-san was shooting him.

" Is there something wrong with my looks?"

" Um...Where are we supposed to get the clothes then?" Yamamoto piped up before anything else happened.

Evil 'kufufufufu'ing along with the sudden evil aura came from behind them making all the guardians jump.

A nervous looking Chrome on the verge of tears was trying to calm Mukuro with an evil glint in his eyes. A giant shit eating smirk plastered on his face.

" Kufufufufu. Oh my dear Vongola~. I do believe I have an excellent idea."

* * *

**Time skip:**

**Somewhere in London:**

All throughout the streets of London crowd upon crowds of people could be seen in every direction. Young kids played tag and such games while their parents where either home or shopping. Couples walked hand in hand, cuddling each other keeping warm from the cold winter air. It was the beginning of the snow fall. Not much snow, but enough to let people know it's time to bring out the hats and mittens and to light the fires. To these people, it was normal life.

But along with this there is always something else going on behind the stage. Things that most people simply over look.

For at every corner you turn there are dark alleys. And who knows what are in them. This group of gentlemen certainly learned.

A simple group of well dress men in suits walking down the street minding their own business, talking about work and what not. They walked past one specific ally by accident, and things went down hill from there.

arms shot out of the darkness as quick as light and every pair grabbed one man and dragged them into the ally. Comical sounds of ' thud's and ' thwak!' and a few grunts before it all stopped.

Out of the ally in place of the men were Giotto and his guardians,adjusting there stolen clothes,with the exception of Mukuro and Chromo of whom came walking towards Giotto. Themselves just finishing their own little raid just a few streets away.

The men of the group were in well tailored old fashioned suits while Chromo was stuck in a pink puffy dress with frills on the sleeves and skirt, the same colored bonnet on her head.

" There now we should be able to get moving."

This time the Decimo and his guardians tried again to go through the town unnoticed but again it failed. Everyone they passed was smiling at them.

Giotto kept a calm composure on the outside but on the inside he was wracking him mind. _' What is it this time! We look the part but they keep looking at us like they expect us to do something!'_

The poor boss's questions where answered when a group of kids came running up to Yamamoto screaming and yelling, "Asari!"

_' God Damn It! They think we're the original Vongolas!'_

Kids now crowded Gokudera (much to his dismay), Yamamoto, and Giotto ( also much to Gokudera's dismay). Smiling and laughing making all the pass-by-ers smile at the sight.

Except for one man in the background. He watched the group carry on unnoticed. He had a suspicious look on. He tipped his hat and walked off.

" Nee nee, Asari! What happened to your kimono?"

" Yeah,yeah! And what happened to you tattoo G?"

" And when did you get so old? What happened to your red hair?"

" And what's with Alaudi and Knuckle hair? They look so different?"

" Who's that man with you?"

" Why isn't G beating the crap out of Lampo? Where is he?"

" Does Demon have a sister? Is that her over there? She looks pretty."

Giotto was starting to panic. Things were getting out of hand way to fast.

Kids and a few adults surrounded them in all directions. Kids where trying to play with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto was laughing nervously trying to hold back Gokudera from pulling out his dynamites.

No one dared to get close to Hibari and Mukuro who glaring death glares strong enough to oppose that of satin himself. Chrome was shying away behind Mukuro and away from the adoring fans calling her pretty and such.

A few women were even trying to flirt with Giotto himself and Reborn.

In a blur of movement Giotto rushed past all the questions and flirting and smiles, breaking free of the crowd only to hide in the closest shop he could find. Which just happened to be a small bakery shop.

A small, fragile, old women behind the counter greeted Giotto with a smile. " Ah, Giotto! How nice to see you. But aren't you supposed to be working at the manor right now? Oh I know! You're here to get some snacks for little Tsuna, am I right?"

A small image of Tsuna on his bed trying to lick white frosting from his face and hands popped into Giotto's mind without warning making blush madly and almost have a nosebleed.

_' This is a serious matter! Bad Giotto! You can have some Tsuna later!'_

The small calls of the elderly lady asking him if he was alright snapped Giotto out of his thoughts as he stuttered out his answer. " Um, y-yes, I'm just fine. Can you get the regular for Tsuna, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

The woman smiled. " Why, of course."

She disappeared to the back of the shop.

While she was gone Giotto took time to look around the shop. No one else was there besides himself and the old woman.

A whimper like sound to Giotto's right caught his attention.

Over to his side was a young boy. From the state of his cloths Giotto had to guess that he was living on the streets. The boy was looking at all the foods and cakes on display longing in his eyes.

Giotto started to feel a bit sorry for the lad when the elderly woman came back with a bag of good smelling pastries and a quick 'here you go' before go back to the back.

Giotto took one more look at the boy and sighed. He carefully approached the boy after seeing the cautious look the boy gave him after seeing Giotto approach him.

Giotto held out a small cake from the bag the old lady gave him to the boy. " Here have it. I promise there's nothing wrong with it."

The young boy tentatively looked at Giotto, to the cake, then back at Giotto before taking the offered sweet and scarfing it down.

Just then loud yelling and the sound of a gun shot sounded from outside.

Giotto let out a loud sigh through his nostrils. _' Oh what now.'_

He rushed outside to be greeted to the sight of what looked like cops trying non to gently to arrest his guardians. At least two to three cops at a time where trying to man handle them into handcuffs.

" Oi! Let me go to the EXTREEEEME!" Ryohei yelled as he was pushed against the side of a building. His hands forced behind his back.

Gokudera was spouting every profanity and more words at the cops as they did the same as they did to Ryohei. Yamamoto was being led by a couple of policemen with his hands cuffed behind his back to an old yet new looking wagon protesting all the way.

A Chrome on the verge of tears was already in the wagon.

A huge group of policemen were practically doggy-piled over Hibari, Mukuro and Reborn each.

The same man that was watching them early was talking to one of the policeman and pointed at Giotto.

" That's him. That's one of them! He's trying to imposter Mr. Sawada!" ( Vongola Primo)

Giotto barely had anytime to even blink before he was ambushed by a horde of cop with funny hats.

The next thing he knew he was being thrown roughly in the same dark wagon as his guardians. Giotto looked back at the door only to have it slammed in his face and locked.

" Kufufufufu. Well, didn't that go just swell." Mukuro stated sarcastically.

" Shut it you Pineapple Bastard!" Gokudera yell back.

The carriage jerked to life with the sound of hooves against pavement and creaking of the wheels.

Giotto looked to Reborn. " Got any idea where we're going?"

" Well, let's just see." Reborn turned around and kicked the side of the carriage where the driver was. " Hey, where are you dimwits taking us?" The man next to the driver holding the horse reigns glared back at Reborn. " Where else do you think we're taking you? You're goin to prison."

Reborn looked back at Giotto. " There you have it."

* * *

**Time skip: The next day December 16**

Gokudera banged his newly freed hands against the dark bars of their new cell. He cursed at all the guards and yelled at the other inmates that complained.

Giotto paced back and forth along the floor of the cold, damp cell fervently thinking of what to do next.

The inside of the cell was simple. Not a lot of light came in but enough from the high window to make out the outline of a bench along one wall where Mukuro and Chrome were sitting.

Hibari was in leaning against the wall along with Reborn.

Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω . Ω

They had heard earlier that they weren't going to do a trial until the 'real' Primo guardians come back to town. But until then they'd be stuck in the cell for ' security reasons'.

It was well into the night now. The guards had fed them and all, but other than that they've been pretty quiet letting the Decimo guardians ponder over their next move.

" Do you still have your dynamites Gokudera?" Giotto asked.

Gokudera sat down on the floor heavily and took a long drag of smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. " Sorry, Juudaime. They took them all."

Hibari sneered from his corner of the cell.

An orange light and a knocking sound at their cell window bars caught their attention.

The same boy that Giotto had met at the bakery shop came into view. " Excuse me, sir, are you in here?"

Giotto quickly walked up to the boy looking at him from the other side. " Kid, what are you doing here?"

The boy brought the torch he was holding closer for a more clearer view.

" You helped me out at the shop. Now it's my turn to help you,sir."

The boy nodded to what Giotto assumed to be people behind him. " You might want to stand back,sir."

Giotto did as the boy advised. Reborn gave him a weird look and Giotto just shrugged.

Everyone in the cell backed away from the wall as picking and thunking sounds could be heard from the other side.

Dust started to cloud the area as brick after brick started to move inward.

After a few bricks came loose an giant whole worth of bricks came tumbling down with a loud bang. The Vongola's heard yelling behind them and fast footsteps.

The boy made frantic motions to the now escapees. " Come! You must hurry!"

They quickly ran after the boy and his group of what looked like other street boys with torches and pickaxes.

They ran until they were a good distance away from the prison and stopped to catch their breath.

" Boy," Reborn asked. " do you know where... works at?"

The boy looked at Reborn uneasily but nodded. " Yes sir I do." The boy pointed in a direction. " It's that way,sir. Just keep going straight until you get to the big mansion. You're not going to hurt Mr. Sawada are you? Mr. Sawada's a nice man."

Giotto patted the boys shoulder. " Don't worry. We're not going to hurt him. Just a talk."

The boy nodded and headed off in his own direction along with the group of boys. Giotto and his friends followed suit and started in the direction in which the boy had pointed out.

* * *

**Time skip: December 17  
**

By the time they got to the mansion it was still morning. They had made it in time so far seeing as the parents weren't there yet.

Now we find our group currently hidden in a line of bushed what crowded the garden in the back and sides of the mansion.

" So what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for the parents to show up?" Yamamoto asked.

Giotto was about to answer when he was interrupted by a humming.

They turned their attention to the direction of the noise to see the very person they came all they way back in time for.

The same Tsuna Giotto and Reborn had seen , innocent and sweet, was walking along the outside back of the mansion but still shaded by the white pillars that held the roof up.

Giotto turned to the others to tell them to stay quiet and noticed a certain 'worlds greatest hitman' was gone.

" Where the hell did Reborn go!" Giotto whispered loudly.

The guardians looked at Giotto with jealousy for something else still lingering in their eyes and pointed at where Tsuna was.

Giotto looked just as a loud " HIIIIIEEEEE!" sounded.

Reborn was there. With Tsuna.

Reborn the sly devil had apparently backed Tsuna against the side of the mansion. He had one hand leaned against the wall next to Tsuna's head trapping the teen in his place, his other hand in his pocket trying to look cool. A sly smirk played on his features trying to flirt with Tsuna. Though his eyes looked like they wanted to just devour the little tune.

Tsuna was looking around for an escape route with his hands infront of his chest looking ready to push the strange man infront of him away if things came to it.

" Reborn you bastard." Giotto cursed silently from his place in the bush.

" Um... Giotto." Yamamoto called.

Giotto looked over to find Mukuro gone as well.

Giotto got a ' Oh the fuck no' face.

He quickly turned back to be greeted by the scene of Mukuro right next to Reborn trying to flirt with Tsuna. Giotto got the jaw dropping 'WTF' face.

Giotto was about to go kick the crap out of those two himself when someone else that sounded just like himself shouted, " Hey! Get away from him!"

Mukuro was sent flying back into the bushed by a Giotto copy while Reborn seemed to have disappeared from his place next to Tsuna.

_' That must be Ieyatsu. The Vongola Primo.'_

" Tsuna are you okay?" Ieyatsu asked Tsuna much like a mother hen would. Tsuna seemed to smile fondly at this. " Gio, I'm fine really. I just don't know what happened." Tsuna tried to reassure his worried lover.

Gio smiled as well and gave Tsuna a quick peck on the lips. " Fine, but lets get inside. Lets go alert the guards to keep a sharper eye on things okay?"

Tsuna nodded with a short "Mh!" and they went back inside.

Giotto waited until Gio and Tsuna were a good ways away from them before following the same way inside. As they crept through the hall Giotto was chastising Reborn and Mukuro.

" Just what are hell were you two thinking! No you weren't thinking at all! You could have jeopardized the whole mission just like that!" Giotto whispered loudly.

Reborn looked like he did even care, he just said, " I was just getting to know my future lover," and Mukuro just did his weird laugh and said, " I wanted to get to know the body I will someday possess."

They stopped by the sound of a door slamming shut and the chatter of what sounded like a man and a woman who sounded just like Giotto's parents back home.

Giotto nodded to his guardians. They followed the voices down a few hallways until they reached the door where a loud yell came from. A servent came through the old wooden doors and walked away. Even though he had his back towards them they didn't need to look to be able to see that he had an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Giotto nodded to Mukuro and Hibari who did the same and went to chase after the man that had started all this.

Ryohei stood watch just outside the door as Giotto, Yamamoto, Reborn, Chrome, and Gokudera went in to talk to the very people who could change history.

Giotto took a big breath before entering the room. Inside Iemitsu had on an emotionless mask on and was holding a crying Nana that looked like she was ready to kill.

" My baby! Those no way he would do something like this! He's making a big mistake. It must have been that Ieyastu! He must have something to do with this!"

That's when Nana noticed Giotto who looked just like the very man she looked like she was about to curse. " You!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.  
" This is all your fault!"

" Iemitsu, Nana, please! Calm down and please listen." Giotto tried saying.

" Listen!" Iemitsu shouted. " We come back from our vacation to find out that our son is in a relationship with another man, you of all people, and you expect us to listen! He's making a huge mistake that will ruin his life forever! He'll end up getting hurt! There's no way that he cold ever be happy that way!"

"Mr and Mrs-" Yamamoto was interrupted by Giotto.

" Happy! How do you what makes Tsuna happy!" Giotto yelled angrily at them.

Nana went rigid. " We are his parents! Of course we know what's best for our son!"

" Now best for him? You're never even there for him! Do you know how sad and lonely he gets every time you leave him to go on another one or your trips! How would you know what's best for him if you never even see him! How do know what makes him happy! Have you ever even given us ( they still think he's Gio) a chance! Have you ever seen Tsuna smile when he's with me? He's happy! I will and forever will make sure that that stays that way! I love Tsuna and Tsuna loves me! Don't you want your son to be happy?"

Tsuna's parents quieted before finally looking down in shame during Giotto's speech. They couldn't deny that that was true. They did leave alot.

Nana looked at Iemitsu and he nodded. Iemitsu looked Giotto in the eye with a very serious expression. " Very well. We will give you a chance. But only one. If you mess this up, we will not give you another."

Giotto gave Iemitsu the same look and nodded himself.

With that, Giotto, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn left.

They met Ryohei, Mukuro, and Hibari in the hall. The later two had a bit of blood on them. And it wasn't their blood.

Giotto pulled out the red Time-Time bazooka. " We've done it. There's nothing else we can do. Lets go home." He pulled the trigger and a big cloud to smoke surrounded them.

* * *

**A Few minutes before Giotto pulled the trigger to the Time-Time bazooka:**

Tsuna was on his way to follow Byakurans orders to attack the Vongola base when it happened. He suddenly felt extremely light headed like he was about to vision going blurry.

He stopped and leaned against the nearest building.

_' What is going on?'_

" Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up. That voice! It was- "Gio."

In the blurriness that was Tsuna's vision everything started to get brighter and brighter. And there in front of him was what looked like the outline of the one that had killed him centuries ago. Smiling that dazzling smile that he used and still loved.

" Yes Tsuna. Dearest Tsuna. It is time to go."

Tsuna was confused with this at first but soon understood. The Decimo Vongola brats.

Tsuna let all the tiredness that had built up over the years of loneliness out by slumping his shoulders and letting out a tired sigh. He let out a small smile.

" Perhaps it is time. To finally let go, Gio."

Tsuna reached up and took the hand that Vongola Primo had offered and everything went white.

The end

* * *

**Epilouge:**

Giotto and his guardians were walking down the street heading towards Giotto's house for some dinner.

" Say. What happened to Tsuna after that?"

Reborn smirked. " It seems as though they were ment to be. After a few years the founders of the Vongola family where Ieyatsu, his guardians, and his lover, Tsunayoshi. After that they led happy lives. And now the Millefiori family don't have any secret family weapon."

Giotto was about to reply when he suddenly walked right into something or rather someone.

" Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta." An all to familiar voice whined.

Rubbing his bruised tailbone on the ground was Tsuna. Not the butler Tsuna, but the same look alike Tsuna they saw in the past.

He looked up and started panicking. Tsuna scrambled up to his feet and bowed repeatidy. " A-ah! G-gomennasai! Gomennasai! I wasn't looking were I was going." He seemed to catch a glimpse at his watch and gave a loud " HHIEEEEE!" and ran off yelling, " I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

The Vongola were frozen in place looking at each other in silence.

" Hey where did Reborn go?"

Giotto did a 'WTF' face when he saw Reborn was jogging of after a running Tsuna.

Mukuro ran after him yelling, " I saw him first! Kufufufufu."

Hibari ran after them saying something about worthless herbivores.

Giotto did a double take before running after Tsuna himself. "I'm the one that said I loved him first!"

* * *

**Jun:** and there is what happens if they were able to save Tsuna. And that is that. This story is now finished. Hope you Review.


End file.
